


Tiempo

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Sad, Sad Daniel, Tags Are Hard, everybody needs a hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: - El tiempo es un concepto muy abstracto LaRusso. ¿Necesitas una semana, un mes, un año...? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? No puedes pedirme que te espere sin darme... -se detuvo, no estaba allí para reprocharle nada, no era esa su intención-. ¿Puedes darme una fecha exacta? ¿Puedes decirme ahora mismo cuánto tiempo necesitas para arreglar las cosas con tus hijos?Daniel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de entre sus labios. No tenía la respuesta.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Amanda LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Samantha LaRusso & Anthony LaRusso
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues aquí viene otro fic de esta pareja. Quiero darle las gracias a lula132 por su prompt/idea para escribirla. Y quiero darle las gracias también por su infinita paciencia porque he tardado... Lo siento! - _ -
> 
> Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, la cosa se ha alargado un poco más de la cuenta, así que aquí está la primera parte. En unos días subiré la continuación que está también casi lista. Espero que disfruten del fic!

Si las miradas matasen, Daniel caería muerto en ese mismo instante a los pies de su propio hijo. Podía ver odio brillando en sus ojos oscuros, y el asco. Daniel podía sentir el asco recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo lentamente. A su lado, Sam le miraba con pena, pero sin defenderle, completamente en silencio, Daniel creía entrever cierto resentimiento en su actitud pasiva. Daniel dio un paso e intentó tocar a Anthony en el brazo, buscar una conexión entre ellos antes de empezar a hablar. Sin embargo, su hijo se retiró con un rápido movimiento que Daniel jamás había pensado que pudiese hacer.

\- No me toques -murmuró con voz sibilante.

Daniel abrió la boca para decir algo, no sabía el qué, pero necesitaba decir algo. Si Amanda hubiese estado allí, ella se habría hecho cargo de la situación. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer, qué decir... pero ese era precisamente el problema, Amanda no estaba allí para arreglar nada. Amanda ya no estaba a su lado para intervenir, interceder por él para evitar un conflicto en la casa. Desde el divorcio, Daniel había intentado hablar con sus hijos y hacerles entender la situación, sin resultado alguno. Daniel no sabía qué decir, cómo hablar sin que pareciese que estaba sentando cátedra a quien le escuchaba.

Y era consciente que eso le había alejado de sus propios hijos con los que, en muchas ocasiones, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Había dependido durante demasiado tiempo de Amanda y ahora estaba perdido. Desde el divorcio, todo había sido una lucha constante por comprender cómo se sentían, hablar con ellos e intentar comenzar una nueva etapa entre todos. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían ido como él desearía. Ambos le culpaban por el divorcio, sin importar lo que tanto Daniel como Amanda les decían.

Amanda hablaba con ellos y se ponía en su lugar. Intentaba hacerles ver que, pese a su divorcio, seguían siendo una familia. Daniel y Amanda hablaban a menudo sobre sus hijos y se veían en el trabajo, los días que Daniel iba y, por supuesto, iban juntos a todas las reuniones del instituto. Desde el divorcio discutían menos y se llevaban bien. Quizás eso confundía a sus dos hijos, que no entendían el por qué de su separación cuando su todo iba tan bien ahora. Ellos no entendían que su relación funcionaba precisamente por su separación. Ambos podían hacer su vida, Daniel podía entregarse al karate y lo que le hacía feliz sin tener que dar explicaciones siempre y cuando acudiese al trabajo los días estipulados. Amanda no tenía que estar esperando a que apareciese su marido ausente, no se despertaba sintiéndose abandonada por las mañanas cuando Daniel se iba al dojo, sin ninguna explicación. Sus hijos no comprendían que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, Amanda había dejado de enfadarse, de enojarse, había dejado de importarle lo que Daniel hiciese. Y Daniel, mucho antes que su ahora ex mujer, había dejado de intentar complacerla, de hacerla feliz y escuchar lo que necesitaba. El divorcio había salvado a ambos de odiarse mutuamente, pero eso no lo podían comprender ni Sam, ni mucho menos Anthony.

A una situación complicada se unía el descubrir que su padre se estaba viendo con otra persona; el hombre que había jurado odiar desde hacía décadas. Sam ya lo sabía y, aunque no le había gustado, gracias a Miguel y Robby, había decidido no decir nada, aunque se notaba que la idea no le hacía ninguna ilusión. Pero Anthony lo acababa de descubrir accidentalmente y había reaccionado exactamente de la forma en la que Daniel había imaginado.

Todo había ido mal.

Daniel miró a Sam en busca de apoyo, pero no lo encontró. ¿Qué esperaba? Sam no aceptaba la separación de sus padres y, aunque había hablado con su madre en varias ocasiones, seguía albergando la vana esperanza de que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos. Quizás viese este momento como una oportunidad. Anthony se fue de la habitación con un tenso silencio y dando un portazo.

\- Voy a hablar con él -dijo Sam con rapidez.

Hablar.

Ninguna palabra de ánimo, o apoyo. Ningún signo de empatía o consuelo. Daniel agradecía el que Johnny se hubiese ido de allí sin armar ningún escándalo, pero le echaba en falta. Daniel miró a su alrededor y se vio solo.

Estaba solo.

No encontró nada que le consolase en aquel instante. No podía llamar a Amanda por esto, no quería llamar a Johnny por no empeorar las cosas. Su madre no le comprendería, aún intentaba reconciliar a ambos, y sus primos no eran una opción tampoco. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó en silencio. Al rato, apareció Sam con mirada culpable, pero decidida.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a casa con mamá.

Daniel asintió. Quizás debería haber luchado por mantenerles allí, por hablar con ellos, pero no sabía ni cómo empezar. Quizás sería bueno para todos que esa noche Anthony estuviese con Amanda y se calmase.

\- Os espero en el coche -dijo desganado.

Durante un instante creyó que Sam iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Su hija se limitó a mirarle en silencio, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y, al cabo de unos segundos la volvió a cerrar. No iba a decir nada. Daniel suspiró, salió de su casa y se sentó en el coche. Lo había hecho todo mal, era consciente de ello. No había sabido comunicarse con sus hijos. Cuando Anthony se montó, diez minutos después con su maleta hecha, no le dirigió ninguna palabra. Daniel había esperado y deseado que Sam se quedase con él, pero también apareció con su maleta.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Es lo mejor...

No quería estar con él.

Era evidente que su hija no quería pasar tiempo con él. Daniel no era idiota y sabía leer entre líneas. Ella tampoco quería estar con él. No le gustaba su relación con Johnny y no la apoyaba, sin importar lo que dijesen Miguel y Robby. Sam no aceptaba a Johnny y siempre había cierto disgusto en su expresión cuando Johnny se pasaba por el dojo. Siempre se había ido de la habitación en cuando había visto a Johnny y, si había tenido que interaccionar con él, siempre hablaba en monosílabos y había evitado el contacto visual. Daniel la había visto y, por evitar una discusión, se había dicho a sí mismo que se trataba de una etapa, que tarde o temprano acabaría por conocer a Johnny y aceptarlo. Pero el tiempo había pasado y Sam se había negado a reconocer la relación de ambos hombres.

Al llegar, Amanda abrió la puerta sorprendida. Y le dirigió una mirada confusa. Cuando Anthony y Sam entraron, fue hasta el coche; Daniel no había querido salir.

\- Habían salido a por pizza y... Johnny se había pasado a dejarme una cosa... y...

No quiso continuar, no pudo. No sabía cómo verbalizar lo que sentía. Johnny le había recordado lo que se sentía al ser feliz, le había recordado lo que era estar vivo y amar lo que hacía. Johnny le había dado la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a sí mismo y ver lo vacío que se sentía en su propia vida. Y ver la reacción de asco de Anthony, el desprecio en su mirada acusatoria…

Le culpaba por lo que estaba pasando, por no estar con su madre.

\- Es un crío, lo aceptará.

\- A Sam tampoco le gusta.

Amanda suspiró y acarició su brazo con una sonrisa leve.

\- Hablaré con ellos.

\- No, será peor -dijo de repente-. Tienen derecho a estar enfadados conmigo.

Él era el causante del divorcio, su deseo tener más, de sentir la pasión recorrer su cuerpo, de no saber conformarse con una vida en la que lo tenía todo.

\- Daniel, tienen que aceptar que lo nuestro terminó -replicó Amanda que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando-. Los dos pusimos punto y final -le recordó, odiaba cuando Daniel se culpaba por una separación en la que ambos habían estado de acuerdo.

Pero no aceptarían a Johnny, se dijo Daniel. ¿Cómo iban a aceptarlo cuando aún estaban intentando comprender por qué sus padres se habían separado? Quizás se había precipitado. Quizás debía recular en la forma en la que estaba llevando el divorcio. Quizás debería... Sus hijos eran lo primero en su vida.

\- Perdona...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, bueno... teniendo en cuenta la situación estoy bien. Gracias por... hacerte cargo. Debería irme.

\- Daniel, necesitan tiempo.

Daniel asintió. Desde que se completó divorcio habían pasado ya varios meses, y hacía ya un año que ambos se habían separado definitivamente para empezar el proceso. Daniel no sabía si eso era suficiente o no, lo único que sabía es que la situación no parecía que fuese a cambiar en breve.

\- Nos vemos mañana -se despidió escuetamente antes de arrancar el coche.

Amanda le dejó ir sin decir nada, ella siempre sabía cuándo hablar y cuándo callar. Siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para cualquier situación, como también sabía cuándo guardarlas. Daniel la envidiaba por ello.

Sus hijos eran lo las importante en su vida. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, para demostrarles lo mucho que les quería. Haría cualquier cosa, pero no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación. Al llegar a su apartamento vio un mensaje de Johnny, pero no lo abrió. Ya sabía que ponía, seguramente se estaba preocupando por él y la situación con Anthony. Daniel lo ignoró y se fue a la cama. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie. Aunque, durante un instante, se sintió menos solo.

Johnny le había advertido sobre lo que podía pasar si no era honesto, y había tenido razón. Daniel no había querido hablar sobre su relación con Anthony en ningún momento, ni tampoco había querido insinuar si quiera la posibilidad de que pudiese comenzar una relación con una persona que no fuese su madre. Sam lo sabía desde hacía tiempo por Miguel a quien se le había escapado un comentario, y Daniel se había negado a hablar nada con ella. Daniel había evitado por todos los medios que sus hijos supiesen nada. Y Johnny lo había aceptado todo sin quejarse, sabiendo cuándo debía desaparecer y darle espacio con sus hijos. Seguramente le había dolido todo aquello, los desplantes en el último momento y la forma en la que siempre le había escondido cuando sus hijos estaban cerca.

¿Y todo para qué?

A Sam no le gustaba su relación, y Anthony... había reaccionado de la peor manera posible. Y Daniel no sabía qué hacer. Habían pasado meses desde el divorcio y aún sentía que estaba en la casilla de salida con sus hijos.

Todo iba mal.

Pensó en su relación con Johnny, en como afectaba a su relación con sus hijos. Anthony no iba a aceptarlo por varias razones: la primera y más importante porque se interponía entre su padre y su madre. Daniel sabía lo que Anthony había deseado durante meses, había visto sus intentos infructuosos por hacer que Daniel y Amanda pasasen tiempo juntos. Y Sam había participado en varios de ellos, incluso cuando había conocido la relación entre él y Johnny. La había escuchado llamarle alcohólico y perdedor en alguna ocasión por lo bajo, en un murmullo, de tal manera que Daniel nunca podía estar seguro si lo había dicho o no. Sin ser explícita, Sam había mostrado su animadversión por Johnny.

La relación con Johnny estaba afectando su relación con sus hijos.

Daniel suspiró bajo las sábanas. Sabía lo que eso significaba e implicaba. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus hijos, sin importar el precio. Nada era más importante que ellos.

Nada.

Y no importaba que gracias a Johnny hubiese recuperado el kárate, hubiese recordado lo que era sentir pasión por lo que hacía. Johnny le había devuelto todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de los años de hastiada comodidad. Johnny había removido sus memorias con Miyagi-sensei y había resucitado sus enseñanzas.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba ahora.

Sus hijos eran más importantes que todo eso.

Por encima de ellos no había nada.

Tenía que hablar con Johnny, decidió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo, Amanda se acercó a él. No había hablado con ninguno de los dos, tal y como le había pedido Daniel.

\- Está siendo difícil para ellos comprender... el por qué nos hemos separado.

Daniel asintió. Claro que era difícil, ambos mantenían una buena relación, seguían trabajando en el mismo sitio y seguían yendo juntos a cualquier reunión o cita relacionada con los estudios o salud de sus hijos. Cualquiera pensaría que se llevaban mejor ahora que durante los últimos meses de su matrimonio.

Y tendrían razón.

¿Pero cómo hacer entender a sus hijos eso?

Había momentos en los que Daniel se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta al no intentar salvar su matrimonio una vez más. Amanda era la mujer de su vida, la persona que había amado incondicionalmente durante décadas y jamás se había arrepentido de ello. La seguía amando, no de la misma manera, pero sí con la misma intensidad. Amanda era perfecta. Sin embargo, había dejado caminar de su lado. Había elegido abandonar la comodidad de su hogar como forma de huir del hastío que había sentido durante ya algunos años. Daniel se había estado volviendo loco los últimos años de su vida, completamente perdido en las comodidades de su nuevo estatus. Había perdido la ilusión por todo lo que hacía y había llegado a olvidar las palabras de aquel que llegó a considerar su padre. No culpaba de ello a Amanda o a sus hijos, él había sido quien había tomado las decisiones equivocadas llegado el momento. Daniel había sido quien se había equivocado a cada paso, alejándose de aquello que le había hecho feliz, incluida su propia familia.

Y había arrastrado a Amanda con él...

Si hubiese sido capaz de reconocer lo que estaba pasando, si hubiese sabido reconocer los signos de la indiferencia ante su propia vida, podría haber hecho algo para remediarlo. Y quizás así podría haber evitado que Johnny volviese a su vida de la forma en que lo hizo. Podría haber gestionado la vuelta de Cobra Kai de otra forma, con menos vehemencia en cada uno de sus actos. Y quizás, podría haber evitado enzarzarse en una batalla con su némesis del instituto que le había llevado a redescubrir el kárate y las palabras de su sensei.

Quizás así podría haber salvado su vida junto Amanda.

Sin embargo, había tomado decisiones que le habían alejado de ella y, si bien al principio le había importado, al final había dejado de preocuparse por Amanda.

¿Pero qué habría pasado...?

\- Daniel, para -. Amanda le cortó-. Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos desde aquí. Hicimos lo correcto.

A veces Daniel se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan segura. Daniel estaba pensando en cómo iniciar una conversación sobre separarse, cuando ella le pidió el divorcio sin dudar. Amanda siempre estaba segura de cada paso que daba.

\- ¿Cómo... estás tan segura?

\- Al final de nuestro matrimonio llegué a odiarte -dijo con voz segura-. Si hubiésemos seguido juntos, nos habríamos hecho daño y te habría odiado más - continuó con tranquilidad-. Por eso sé que hicimos lo correcto.

\- ¿Porque me odiaste?

Ya sabía la respuesta. Ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, durante su separación. Hubo un momento en el que decidieron ser honestos y no se dejaron nada en el tintero. Se hablaron sin tapujos, pero con amor. Daniel ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla.

\- Porque ya no lo hago -la respuesta fue tajante-. Además, en nuestro caso había dos opciones y en ninguna habríamos sido felices. O seguías con el kárate, ignorándome, de tal forma que hubiese tenido que aprender a resignarme y a aceptar que no soy una prioridad, lo que a la larga te habría recriminado -añadió-. O dejabas el kárate, algo que obviamente amas; te hubieses sentido vacío y frustrado, y me lo habrías recriminado.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Daniel -no hizo falta que terminase la frase. Lo sabía porque conocía a ambos, porque conocía su corazón. Después de más de veinte años de matrimonio, era difícil no ver las cosas. Amanda siempre había sido una mujer honesta y pragmática, a diferencia de Daniel que se dejaba llevar demasiado sin pensar en las consecuencias. Amanda era capaz de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor y, antes de actuar, pensaba y reflexionaba. Por eso estaba tan segura-. ¿Te has arrepentido en algún momento?

Daniel iba a contestar, pero Amanda le detuvo.

\- No me refiero a preguntarte qué habría pasado si... -no terminó la frase, no hizo falta-. Con arrepentirte me refiero a desear volver hacia atrás y tomar otras decisiones.

\- No -suspiró Daniel sin dudar.

No quería volver hacia atrás. No quería volver a como estaba antes, no echaba en falta la comodidad de su casa, ni todo aquel espacio desaprovechado. Daniel era feliz en su pequeño apartamento, con sus lujos y facilidades, pero sin toda la parafernalia que había tenido en su casa. Era feliz yendo al confesionario sólo por las mañanas para dedicarse a su dojo por las tardes. Era feliz alejado de las constantes fiestas del club… Era feliz.

\- Si hubiese sido yo la primera en llegar con una pareja, sería yo el monstruo de los dos.

Daniel sonrió, no era verdad. Los niños no culpaban a Amanda del divorcio, sino a Daniel. Jamás lo habían dicho, pero lo pensaban.

\- Los llevo esta tarde a tu apartamento.

\- No, esta tarde tengo algo que hacer -mintió. No tenía nada que hacer todavía, pero en su cabeza se estaba formando una idea, un camino a seguir para intentar mejorar la relación con sus hijos.

\- Daniel, creo que es bueno que los tengas, que vean que estamos juntos en esto.

\- Mañana, tráelos mañana -pidió.

A Amanda no le gustó la forma en la que dijo esas palabras. No sabía qué estaba pensando, pero no le gustaba.

\- Necesito hacer una cosa y mañana estaré libre. Lo prometo.

Amanda no insistió. Ya lo conocía demasiado bien como para perder tiempo en intentar sonsacarle cualquier cosa. Además, ya no era su marido, no tenía que estar constantemente pendiente de él, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos. Si Daniel hacía cualquier estupidez, sería él quién la cometiese. Y si ella interviniese, él no la escucharía.

\- Mañana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Johnny abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente a Daniel. No esperaba su visita. Desde el día anterior no había sabido nada de él, Daniel no había contestado a sus mensajes y no había querido hablar con él. Johnny había decidido darle su espacio y no ir a visitarle ni seguir llamando. Johnny iba a sonreír cuando se percató en la forma en la que le miraba... la sonrisa murió en sus labios. Le invitó a pasar con un suspiro. Seguramente había discutido con el niño después de lo de ayer.

Traía malas noticias.

Johnny le ofreció algo de beber, pero Daniel lo rechazó. La visita iba a ser corta, Johnny sabía que esta semana tenía a sus hijos, por lo que no podía alargarse mucho. Seguramente le iba a regañar y a pedir más discreción a partir de ahora. Quizás también le diría que podría intentar mejorar un poco más su imagen. O que comprendiese la situación y, durante un tiempo, no se presentase en su casa para nada. Johnny se preparó mentalmente.

\- No fue bien -afirmó Johnny.

\- No. No llevan nada bien lo del divorcio... ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

Realmente no lo sabía. Robby jamás intentó nada, tampoco pareció dolido cuando Johnny dejó de aparecer por casa. Su separación había sido muy diferente y Robby mucho más joven. Sin embargo, no dijo nada de eso.

\- Necesitan tiempo.

Siempre que hablaban de sus hijos, lo único que Johnny podía decir era aquello. No quería meterse en ningún problema, eran los hijos de Daniel y lo respetaba. Aunque Daniel se metía constantemente en la vida de Robby, Johnny no podía hacer eso mismo con Sam o Anthony, no tenía ese privilegio, a diferencia de Daniel que se lo había ganado.

\- He estado pensando lo que es mejor para ellos.

Johnny suspiró, aquí venía Daniel. Comenzó a formar la respuesta en su cabeza, tendría más cuidado y...

\- Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo -soltó Daniel como una bomba, sin rodeos.

Johnny abrió la boca sin poder emitir ningún sonido. ¿De dónde venía esa idea?

Johnny repasó rápidamente los últimos días entre ellos. Todo había ido bien, o al menos eso creía. No se habían peleado, Johnny no había hecho nada absurdo o que pudiese desagradar a Daniel. Entonces pensó en lo ocurrido en su casa, recordó la mirada de Anthony y el silencio de Sam. Esto no es por algo que Johnny haya hecho específicamente mal, es por sus hijos. Johnny abrió la boca para replicar, para intentar quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Daniel se había separado de Amanda hacia un año, y el divorcio se había completado amistosamente hacía meses... su matrimonio había estado en la cuerda floja durante más de un año.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Mis hijos necesitan tiempo para aceptar la situación.

¿Qué situación? Se preguntó Johnny en silencio.

¿El divorcio?

¿Que su padre ha empezado una nueva relación?

¿O qué esa relación era con Johnny?

\- Necesito un tiempo para poner las cosas en orden -continuó Daniel con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Esto no va a afectar a la relación entre nuestros dojos -añadió con rapidez.

La situación de sus dojos le importaba más bien poco a Johnny en esos instantes en los que intentaba comprender qué estaba pasando.

\- Es temporal, hasta que… ellos comprendan… -Daniel no sabía cómo terminar la frase-. Necesito tiempo, Johnny. Solo eso.

Tiempo.

Johnny se quedó en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar a sus palabras. Incapaz de encontrar algo que decir. Esto no debería estar pasando. Las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Johnny se había estado esforzando por hacer las cosas bien y sabía que Daniel correspondía sus sentimientos y esfuerzos. Abrió la boca sin ser capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Se sintió idiota mientras Daniel se disculpaba y se despedía. Johnny quería decir algo, defender su relación, hacerle ver... algo. Pero fue incapaz. No supo qué decir. Se limitó a quedarse quieto, en completo silencio y sólo pudo reaccionar para mover la mano a forma de despedida mientras Daniel salía de su casa apresuradamente.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Por qué se había quedado en blanco en un momento así?

¿Por qué no había reaccionado?

Cerró la puerta con lentitud viendo cómo se alejaba el coche de Daniel. ¿Por qué había sido incapaz de decir nada? Cerró la puerta y cogió una cerveza del frigorífico aún sin comprender qué había pasado ni qué significaban sus palabras exactamente.

¿Qué era tiempo exactamente?

¿Cuánto tiempo era el que Daniel necesitaba?

Johnny nunca había entendido ese concepto de tiempo. Siempre le había sonado a excusa, a una forma de esconder momentáneamente la verdadera intención de la persona.

Johnny se dejó caer en el sillón sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Abrió la botella y le dio un largo trago. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba comprender qué había ocurrido exactamente. Necesitaba saber a qué se refería Daniel exactamente con darse un tiempo. Terminó la botella y fue a su pequeña cocina para hacer algo de cena. Abrió unas hamburguesas y las echó a la sartén con cuidado. Se fijó en como la carne cambiaba de color, observó en la forma en la que saltaban las gotas de aceite, en las marcas que se iban quedando en la carne. Centró toda su atención en los trozos de carne para no pensar en lo que le había dicho Daniel.

Abrió otra cerveza.

Cogió el pan y colocó el queso encima de la carne, a los pocos segundos empezó a derretirse. Johnny quería saber qué había pasado exactamente y qué podía hacer él para arreglarlo, pero era incapaz de no mirar el queso ponerse blando. Sentía que, si dejaba de centrarse en la comida, se lanzaría sobre las botellas de cerveza que tenía en la nevera. Miró la hora, pronto sería la hora de cenar. Cuando estaba a punto de servir la comida, llegó Robby.

Puso su plato en sus manos sin darle tiempo a nada. Le preguntó por su día e hizo todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en Daniel y ser el padre que Robby necesitaba en ese instante. Desde que se había mudado a vivir con él, Johnny estaba intentando ser el padre que Robby merecía. Y, tras un duro e incómodo comienzo, habían conseguido, los dos, desarrollar una especie de relación de cordialidad y afecto. Johnny incluso había empezado a hablar con su madre algunos fines de semana para saber cómo iba la rehabilitación y se había llegado a interesar genuinamente por su bienestar. Algo que sabía que a Robby le había hecho muy feliz. Daniel no salió en la conversación y Johnny lo agradeció. De hecho, Johnny evitó mencionar el tema del kárate completamente por miedo a escuchar su nombre.

No comprendía exactamente qué había ocurrido, pero sabía que era el final. Daniel había evitado usar las palabras, pero éstas habían quedado suspendidas en el aire entre ambos como un grito silencioso.

Lo habían dejado.

Daniel había roto su relación.

Y lo peor era que aún no lo sabía.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Robby cuando Johnny se levantó a fregar los platos.

Había una atmósfera rara en la habitación por su culpa. Miró a Robby y negó con la cabeza. Sin añadir nada más, terminó de fregar y se fue a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba comprender…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente, Daniel actuó como si todo siguiese igual en su vida. Fue a trabajar y comió con Amanda que le recordó que hoy sus hijos estarían con él el resto de la semana y que estarían dos días de más para compensar por lo ocurrido el lunes. Daniel asintió y, más tarde, fue a recoger las maletas del coche de Amanda.

\- Esto es pasajero -le recordó con una sonrisa-. Aceptarán el divorcio y a Johnny.

Daniel negó con la cabeza levemente.

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

\- Cuando hablas con él puede ser muy educado... Y Robby parece feliz, algo debe de estar haciendo bien, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Daniel no dijo nada. Amanda tenía razón, estaba haciendo bien muchas cosas. Sus chicos estaban mucho mejor, ahora que conocía a Miguel se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería y apreciaba a esos chicos, de cómo se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos. Y Robby parecía más feliz que nunca a su lado, más incluso que cuando había estado viviendo en su casa. Quizás todo eso fuese suficiente para sus hijos, pero no lo iba a ser. Sam estaba saliendo con Miguel, conocía a Johnny y todo lo bueno que podía ser y, sin embargo, jamás le había gustado su relación.

Daniel cambió el tema y pasó lo que le quedaba del día con actitud taciturna.

Aquella tarde, en el dojo, Sam apareció acompañada de Robby, el muchacho parecía normal. Johnny no le había dicho nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior, algo que Daniel agradeció. Era extraño, pensó, lo mucho que podía cambiar la vida en menos de un año, en menos de una semana. Divorciarse de Amanda había sido duro, pero siempre supo que era lo correcto. Cuando ella pidió el divorcio, la idea había rondado por su mente desde hacía ya un tiempo. Se sentaron a hablar durante días antes de acudir a un abogado. Recordaba como Amanda le había entregado un acuerdo el segundo día. Ella siempre había sabido qué hacer, marcó el tiempo y los pasos a seguir. Daniel se limitó a dejarse llevar, a compartir sus dudas y a pedir algunos cambios en aquel acuerdo.

El divorcio fue duro, ambos tuvieron que decir adiós a una vida en común, y se prepararon para empezar un nuevo proyecto por separado, pero manteniendo una relación cercana como padres y compañeros de trabajo. Daniel se fue de la casa, sus hijos de negaron a ayudar y siguieron cada uno de sus pasos con mirada acusatoria y cierta hostilidad, Amanda estuvo con él a cada paso y mostraron a sus hijos la intención de seguir siendo una familia pese a todo. En su nuevo apartamento, Johnny fue quien le ayudó a instalarse e incluso llevó a cabo alguna reparación necesaria y le instaló la televisión en la pared.

Había sido un año de cambios, y Daniel los había aceptado con una sonrisa al verse liberado de un peso que cargaba ya durante demasiados años. En su nuevo apartamento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a odiar su casa grande, las fiestas del club, y todas aquellas excesivas comodidades que le habían rodeado desde que se mudó. Se liberó del resentimiento hacia Amanda por ser parte de aquella vida acomodada que tanto le había entumecido y adormecido. Volvió a quererla sin ningún rencor que emponzoñase sus sentimientos hacia ella. Volvió a adorar a sus hijos sintiéndose libre de las presiones de su antigua vida. Se sintió él mismo y las palabras de Miyagi-sensei volvieron a tener sentido.

Sin embargo, toda esa felicidad, volvía a sentirse lejana. Volvía a faltarle algo. Daniel era feliz con su dojo, con su nueva etapa, viéndose rodeado de jóvenes con ganas de aprender algo de él. Daniel era feliz sabiendo que su trabajo en el confesionario era reducido y su vida no se limitaba a vender coches y ganar dinero. Tenía un propósito más allá de eso. Daniel era feliz viendo a Sam redescubrir el kárate a su lado, sonreírle mientras llevaban a cabo un combate amistoso entre ambos cuando el resto ya se había ido. Disfrutaba cenando con Anthony, mientras luchaba para que dejase el móvil a un lado y le escuchase. Disfrutaba cada instante con sus hijos y era feliz con ellos, preocupándose por ellos e intentando ser mejor por ellos. Daniel se sentía feliz, o al menos lo intentaba en esos instantes.

Algo se había quebrado en su nueva etapa y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se terminase de romper. Daniel no era idiota y sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Johnny y sus palabras. Pedirle “tiempo” sólo le había dado unos días… Tenían que hablar. Daniel sabía que tenían que hablar. Lo que había hecho el día anterior, esa emboscada, sólo le había dado unos días de margen antes de tener que llevar a cabo lo inevitable. Había sido un cobarde al actuar así, pero no estaba preparado para… Johnny formaba parte de su felicidad, y no quería perderle.

Daniel observó a Sam recogerse de nuevo el pelo. Había una buena razón para lo que estaba haciendo, para lo que iba a ocurrir. Sus hijos eran su vida y jamás habría nada más importante que ellos. Daniel suspiró y empezó la clase forzando una sonrisa para sus alumnos, para su hija. Estaba siendo injusto con Johnny, debería haber sido más sincero, más valiente; pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacer lo que debía hacer.

No quería perder a Johnny.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Robby vino aquella noche y le comentó lo que le había dicho Daniel, supo que debía tomar la decisión. Robby le explicó el por qué debían cambiar de día la exhibición y por qué Daniel no había podido comentárselo en persona. Ambas razones eran válidas, pero, a la vez, ambas razones, eran una excusa para no verle. Daniel no quería enfrentarse a la situación de tener que hablar. Johnny lo haría por él.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó entonces Robby.

Johnny se encogió de hombros sin saber bien qué contestar.

\- Estará ocupado, al fin y al cabo, tiene un negocio que atender.

Johnny le quitó hierro al asunto delante de su hijo; mientras, su mente, empezaba a trabajar en lo que debía hacer.

Pensó en las palabras de Daniel, en lo que significaba “darle tiempo” y cómo iba a afectar todo aquello en su relación. Daniel vivía de su confesionario, pero para Johnny el kárate era su vida y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder oportunidades para hacer crecer su dojo y atraer a nuevos chavales. No podía poner en riesgo su profesionalidad.

Comprendía por lo que estaba pasando Daniel, sabía lo que estaba intentando salvar y Johnny no tenía nada que decir contra eso. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuese a permitir que Daniel hiciese lo que quisiese con él. Hacía ya un tiempo, Johnny se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo, quería ser mejor. Quería ser mejor por Miguel y por Robby, quería ser mejor por los chavales que acudían a su dojo, quería ser mejor por su madre y por sí mismo. Quería sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo y que las personas de su alrededor se sintiesen orgullosas de él, también Daniel. Se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo y pensaba cumplirla. Y eso significaba actuar, tomar decisiones y tener dignidad.

No podía quedarse parado y esperar a que Daniel hiciese lo que obviamente tenía pensado hacer, aunque aún no lo supiese o se atreviese. Johnny conocía esa jugada, la había llevado a cabo en el pasado, como también la había sufrido en numerosas ocasiones.

Lo mejor era cortar por lo sano cuanto antes. Así no estaría esperando algo que no iba a suceder. Los hijos de Daniel no lo aceptaban, no aceptaban el divorcio y mucho menos a Johnny como la nueva pareja de su padre. Y no lo iban a aceptar pronto, Johnny era consciente de eso. Una separación es siempre dolorosa y más cuando ambas partes son decentes y se quieren y respetan. Y es mucho más difícil aceptar que su padre ha dejado alguien tan maravillosa como Amanda para empezar una relación con alguien como… Johnny.

Amanda era una mujer de los pies a la cabeza, con las ideas clara y luchadora. Era guapa y atractiva. Era inteligente, resuelta, divertida… La mujer lo tenía todo, era un 10. Johnny alguna vez se había preguntado cómo Daniel había acabado con alguien como ella. Y seguramente, sus hijos se preguntaban cómo su padre podía dejar escapar a alguien como Amanda para acabar con él. Johnny no le llegaba a la suela de sus zapatos. Johnny era agraciado, no lo iba a negar, y atractivo cuando se esforzaba por verse decente. Pero de lo demás… Johnny era prácticamente un alcohólico que había desperdiciado gran parte de su vida tomando malas decisiones.

¿Cómo competir contra alguien contra ella?

Johnny comprendía la animadversión por parte de sus hijos, les comprendía y se hacía la misma pregunta que ellos. Por mucho que lo negase, muchas noches se preguntaba qué veía Daniel en él. Incluso ahora, que le había hecho aquello.

Necesitaba liberar a Daniel, y liberarse a sí mismo de aquella infructuosa espera. Nada se arreglaría entre ellos, y Daniel no podía exigirle nada. Daniel no podía pedirle que esperase a que todo se arreglase por un tiempo indefinido, era cruel.

Johnny debía hacer lo correcto, de la forma correcta.

Días más tarde, Johnny llamó al timbre del apartamento de Daniel y respiró hondo. Era algo que había que hacer. Johnny comprendía la situación y sabía cuál era el siguiente paso en todo aquel proceso. Johnny no iba a ponerle en la tesitura de tener que elegir nada, él iba a darle la elección hecha. Johnny había tardado mucho en ver el valor de tomar las decisiones correctas. Siempre le había gustado demasiado castigarse a sí mismo y a otros cometiendo error tras error. Siempre había elegido el error, el camino fácil en la vida, aquel que le permitía poder escudarse tras una botella de alcohol barato mientras se preguntaba por qué nada nunca iba como él quería. Pero Daniel no era así.

Daniel tomaba el camino difícil e intentaba hacer lo correcto. Y en este caso no correcto era alejarse de Johnny. Daniel era un buen padre y Johnny podía ver el valor en sus acciones, aunque significase que él no tenía un lugar a su lado. Los hijos eran siempre lo primero para un buen padre. Y Daniel lo era.

Al abrirse la puerta, Johnny observó el cambio de expresión en su rostro. Primero vino la sorpresa y luego... No quería verle. Daniel abrió la boca, pero Johnny le interrumpió.

\- Sé que me pediste tiempo y una semana no es suficiente -dijo con seguridad y sin dejarle un instante para interrumpirle-. Seré breve y creo que lo que te voy a decir, te va a quitar un peso de encima.

Johnny sabía bien lo que había que hacer. Había ensayado lo que iba a decir en su mente los últimos dos días. Había preparado las palabras correctas para Daniel.

\- Estos días he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste -comenzó-. En lo que querías decir realmente y... Dijiste que no afectaría a la relación entre dojos ni a mi trabajo. Y...

\- Algo se ha presentado en el concesionario -le interrumpió Daniel.

Johnny respiró y alzó una mano levemente para seguir hablando. Ambos sabían que era mentira, pero no iba a molestarse en decirle nada.

\- Lo normal es que tú me hubieses llamado para informarme. Robby sólo me dijo que no podías hacer la exhibición ese día, pero no sé si pensabas cancelarla, cambiar la fecha... Tuve que llamar al lugar y tomar una decisión por mi cuenta -continuó e intentó no sonar crítico o que su voz fuese acusatoria-. Dijiste que no iba a afectar a nuestro trabajo.

\- Necesito...

\- Tiempo-le cortó sin miramientos-. Se que para ti es diferente, pero mi dojo es mi vida y no puedo poner en riesgo mi trabajo.

\- Johnny, no era mi intención.

No lo era, y Johnny lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

\- Cuando apareciste en mi puerta pidiendo tiempo no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente -continuó-. Necesité unos días para tomar esta decisión y creo que es lo mejor.

Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Daniel comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo en ese instante y cuáles eran las intenciones de Johnny. Pudo ver la sorpresa en su mirada entremezclarse con el dolor, entremezclado con cierto alivio en sus ojos oscuros.

\- No puedo darte lo que me pides. Aunque eso ya lo sabías.

Daniel intentó decir algo, excusarse, pedirle que pensase bien lo que estaba haciendo. Daniel no estaba preparado para este momento. Tampoco Johnny, pero debía hacerlo.

\- Me pides tiempo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo me estás pidiendo? -preguntó-. El tiempo es un concepto muy abstracto LaRusso. ¿Necesitas una semana, un mes, un año...? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? -preguntó luchando por no hacerle sentir peor-. No puedes pedirme que te espere sin darme... -se detuvo, no estaba allí para reprocharle nada, no era esa su intención-. ¿Puedes darme una fecha exacta? ¿Puedes decirme ahora mismo cuánto tiempo necesitas para arreglar las cosas con tus hijos?

Daniel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de entre sus labios. No tenía la respuesta.

\- Es injusto pedirme que espere.

Era injusto.

\- Y lo sabías desde el momento que me lo pediste. Yo simplemente estoy haciendo lo que no te atreviste a hacer hace unos días. Sólo eso.

Sólo eso.

\- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, tus hijos son lo más importante. Nada se puede hacer contra eso.

\- Johnny… ellos sólo necesitan…

Los hijos de Daniel tenían tiempo, pero no Johnny. No podía seguir dejando pasar el tiempo.

\- Tiempo -terminó por él la frase-. ¿Puedes decirme ahora mismo cuánto tiempo necesitan? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes…? Si puedes decirme ahora mismo cuánto tiempo necesitas, te esperaré.

Pero nadie podía saberlo. Ambos lo sabían, Daniel no quería romper su relación, pero era necesario para Johnny. No podía esperar indefinidamente a algo que no sabían cuánto tardaría. Daniel parecía estar luchando por encontrar unas palabras que pudiesen detener lo que iba a pasar, lo que ya estaba pasando. Pero no había nada que decir. Daniel estaba siendo un buen padre.

\- No puedo saberlo -aceptó finalmente Daniel tras un tenso silencio-. No lo sé.

Johnny suspiró.

\- Supongo que esto se ha terminado -aquellas palabras le supieron amargas en su boca.

\- Lo siento.

\- Sólo estás siendo un buen padre.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza, desganado. No quería que lo suyo terminase, no quería perder lo que tenía con Johnny. Durante su tiempo juntos, había sido tan feliz. Desde que habían superado su estúpida rivalidad, su relación había mejorado y les había permitido recorrer un nuevo camino juntos, mucho antes de empezar su relación, antes incluso de comenzar su separación. Había disfrutado tanto de su tiempo juntos… y ahora todo terminaba.

\- Por favor, no abandones el dojo, nuestra relación laboral -pidió Johnny.

Era lo único que podía pedirle, era lo único que Daniel podía darle en ese instante. Sin embargo, Daniel no dijo nada.

\- Será mejor que me vaya.

Daniel quería detenerle, pero no sabía cómo. No había nada que pudiese hacer. No podía pedirle a Johnny que le esperase, no podía pedirle tiempo, él ya comprendía la situación. Pedirle que se quedase, era provocar un conflicto en casa, con sus hijos. Observó a Johnny montarse en el coche y alejarse. Daniel cerró la puerta y se quedó solo en su apartamento. No tenía a quien acudir. No podía hablar con nadie. Nadie comprendía por lo que estaba pasando. Llevaba varias semanas sin hablar realmente con sus primos, su madre se lamentaba por la crisis por la que estaba pasando y que parecía no terminar nunca, sus hijos esperaban algo que no iba a pasar, y no podía acudir a Amanda. Y sus amigos del club, no eran realmente sus amigos.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró el reloj, sus hijos llegarían en unos minutos con un par de pizzas para cenar esa noche. Necesitaba respirar y encontrar las energías para esconder el vacío que sentía. Todo lo estaba haciendo por sus hijos, para acercarse de nuevo a ellos. Y no podía dejar que lo que acababa de ocurrir le afectase. Johnny había hecho lo que debía hacer, y tenía razón; Daniel no podía pedirle que le esperase. Y, aunque no lo había dicho con esas palabras, Daniel había sido un cobarde al no hacerlo él mismo.

Si tan sólo sus hijos pudiesen ver lo mucho que Johnny había mejorado y lo feliz que era a su lado. Si pudiesen comprender que el divorcio había salvado a Amando y a sí mismo. Si tan sólo comprendiesen…

Pero por el momento necesitaban… tiempo.

Cuando llegaron sus hijos con la comida, se sentaron juntos y pudieron una película. Daniel no prestó atención a la elección. De repente, se acordó de Ali. Recordó el dolor que sintió cuando le dejó, cuando le informó que se iba a estudiar y que su relación no podía continuar. Recordó el vacío que sintió y la forma en la que el mundo dejó de tener sentido durante semanas. En aquella época pensó que no sobreviviría, que jamás la olvidaría. Recordó todo el drama adolescente de aquellos días, las horas en la playa mirando al mar y rememorando cada uno de los momentos vividos. Realmente creyó que no sobreviviría sin ella.

No tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía ahora. Sabía que el mundo no iba a acabarse. No iba a morirse sin Johnny, sabía que el dolor no sería para siempre. Sabía que la vida sin Johnny no era el fin del mundo, la vida seguía y seguiría. El dolor de la ruptura era diferente, ahora no pensaba que el dolor fuese a acabar con él. Sin embargo, el dolor era más intenso que por aquel entonces. Era diferente, todo era diferente, pero dolía más porque sabía que todo continuaba, que era algo pasajero y él no quería que todo continuase como si nada. Quería dejarse llevar por todo lo que sentía, pero no podía. Nada era igual, ya no era un adolescente descerebrado que podía dejarse llevar por todo aquel drama. La vida no se iba a detener sólo porque él necesitase unos momentos para procesar y aceptar lo que acababa de pasar.

Sus hijos estaban con él viendo una película, pasando un buen rato y disfrutando de su compañía, más ahora que Sam intuía que algo había pasado con Johnny puesto que le había visto hablar con Robby para cancelar el evento que tenían juntos.

Daniel intentó prestar atención a la película, pero no lo consiguió. No estaba de humor para disfrutar de comedias absurdas. Estaba agotado, la semana había sido larga y no había tenido un instante de calma desde que Anthony les pilló en el salón.

\- Me voy a la cama -dijo levantándose del sofá.

Sam le miró preocupada y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

\- Sólo estoy cansado, ha sido una semana muy larga -se tocó la sien-. Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada que unas horas de sueño no puedan curar.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, se dijo, ahora necesitaba descansar de todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Johnny no sabía en qué momento se había bebido la mitad de la botella. Sólo había ido a tomarse un trago y, de repente, la mitad de la botella había pasado por su garganta. No debería haberlo hecho, sin embargo, no soltó la bebida, sino que le dio otro trago. ¿Qué importaba un trago más o menos? Y hoy tenía un buen motivo para estar así. Sintió el alcohol abrasar su garganta.

Su visión se nubló aún más y su cabeza parecía flotar. Todo parecía más lejano. El alcohol siempre le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, a recordar que estaba perdido sin importar lo que hiciese. El alcohol siempre había ayudado a matar sus sueños e ilusiones, a tener los pies en la tierra...

Observó la botella que descansaba en su regazo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque siempre se sentía mejor cuando el alcohol recorría todo su cuerpo. Era más fácil sentirse miserable estando borracho, recordó. Y ahora mismo necesitaba sentirse miserable. Johnny siempre había encontrado cierto consuelo en la bebida, regodeándose en su propia miseria y pena. Era un error. Pero era un error que Johnny no podía evitar cometer cuando se sentía así, tan perdido y desdichado. Le gustaba sentirse peor, le gustaba fustigarse y echar más mierda a su propia vida por haber abierto la botella y haberse dejado llevar por el alcohol.

No debería haberlo hecho.

Pero, ¿qué importaba ya?

Lo había hecho.

Estaba borracho.

¿Qué importaba una vez más?

Ya estaba acostumbrado a decepcionarse a sí mismo, a no cumplir sus propias promesas. Le gustaba aquella sensación de asco que recorría su cuerpo cuando bebía porque sentía que lo merecía, que era un perdedor y se merecía lo que le había pasado. Así era como Johnny le daba sentido a la vida y, mientras se hundía en su propia miseria, se sentía mejor. Una contradicción, pero Johnny encontraba cierto consuelo en ella.

De repente escuchó la puerta y Robby entró en el apartamento. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en él y pudo ver el cambio en su expresión, la decepción brillar en su mirada.

Johnny se sintió avergonzado.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y se dio cuenta por qué ahora importaba.

Por él importaba.

Porque no quería seguir decepcionándole.

Porque estaba intentando ser mejor.

\- ¿Estás borracho?

Johnny sabía que si intentaba levantarse para disculparse sería incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Dejó la botella en el suelo e intentó componer una sonrisa arrepentida.

\- Sólo un poco -se sintió estúpido nada más decir las palabras -. Lo siento... es... ha sido uno de esos... -no sabía cómo continuar-. Lo siento, no debería... No...

Se calló un segundo antes de continuar.

\- A veces… olvido que la vida es una mierda.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con LaRusso sensei?

La pregunta sonó acusadora. Su hijo debía de pensar que lo que fuese que había pasado era su culpa. No podía enfadarse por ello, Johnny también lo habría creído y pensado desde el principio. Johnny había creído que él sería el culpable de lo que fuese que ocurriese entre ellos. Se había preparado para ello, se había mentalizado para cagarla. No se había preparado para ésto. Aunque debería haberlo visto venir. Se encogió de hombros.

\- He hecho lo que debía. Daniel no estaba preparado para hacerlo… He tenido que hacerlo porque él no tenía los huevos para hacerlo... -Johnny intentó explicarse sin mucho éxito-. Tenía que hacerlo porque no podía simplemente esperar a que algo cambiase... ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? -preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

Robby no entendía qué estaba diciendo. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Para Robby, el ver a su padre en ese estado era algo familiar y extraño a la vez. Podía recordar vagamente las veces que había venido a casa, siendo él un niño, apestando a alcohol y diciendo incoherencia y recriminando cualquier cosa a su madre. Por eso le era familiar. Pero, a la vez, era extraño. Desde que se había mudado a vivir con él, todo era diferente. Johnny no bebía de más delante suya y mantenía las formas en todo momento. Robby le había visto esforzarse por mostrar una nueva imagen ante él y hacerle sentir orgulloso. Y Robby había empezado a apreciar todo lo que hacía, a conocerle y ver a aquel hombre como su padre sin sentirse avergonzado o cabreado por ello. Había visto la mejor cara de su padre durante meses y el encontrarle en aquel estado…

\- Ni siquiera puedo enfadarme porque ellos tienen razón. No soy nadie, no soy nada comparado con ella. Ella es perfecta y yo... soy un puto borracho.

Johnny intentó ordenar sus ideas antes de seguir hablando, pero era difícil. Había bebido demasiado y su cerebro se resentía. Johnny se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para pensar.

\- La vida es injusta -empezó a decir, no sabía bien hacia donde se dirigía con sus palabras, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba desahogarse-. Cuando piensas que todo va bien… Cuando crees que todo va a ir bien, que la vida te va a dar un respiro… De repente, ¡zas! Todo se va a la mierda. Y ni siquiera es mi culpa -añadió.

Johnny se rio entonces. No era su culpa, necesitaba decirlo, no era su culpa. Se había esforzado por ser mejor, por merecer una nueva oportunidad.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que sus niños no acepten… -no continuó la frase, no quería decir nada sobre Sam a Robby-. Robby -llamó a su hijo-. Debes comprender algo, las personas te van a decepcionar constantemente, da igual lo que hagas… no depende de ti…

Johnny se detuvo un instante.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ya sabes que la gente es basura, al fin y al cabo yo soy tu padre -las palabras salieron de forma abrupta, ahogadas por el alcohol y el dolor-. Eres mi hijo. ¿Cuántas veces te he decepcionado? Sería más fácil contestar a la pregunta contraria... ¿Cuántas veces no... no te he... no...? -no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta-. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. He sido un mal...

\- Creo que deberías intentar dormir -le cortó Robby.

No estaba enfadado con él. Durante meses se había esforzado por conocerle, por cómo era realmente. Conocía su vida, su relación con su padrastro y, vagamente, su relación con Kreese. No había sido fácil conocer a su padre, él no siempre lo había hecho fácil y Robby, al principio, no había querido hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente.

\- Espera, espera... -pidió. Su hijo tenía razón, debería irse a dormir, pero necesitaba que lo supiese. Necesitaba que su hijo supiese que no podía fiarse de nadie, que había personas que habían nacido con los números equivocados-. Nunca nada dependió de ti, mis acciones no dependieron de ti... Debería haber sido mejor padre, como Daniel, debería haberte antepuesto ante cualquier cosa... pero no... porque la vida es injusta y las personas te van a decepcionar... porque soy... Robby -dijo su nombre mientras se levantaba para ir hacia él.

Robby no estaba enfadado, pero no quería escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Dolía ver aquella imagen y comprender de dónde procedían aquellas palabras. Robby comprendía, también, por qué se las estaba diciendo en aquellos instantes.

\- Hay personas que nacemos sin suerte, estamos perdidos antes de nacer... da igual lo que hagamos. Esto no justifica mis acciones... no es eso lo que quiero hacer... no es una excusa… pero necesito que entiendas que... sólo puedes depender de ti mismo, que la gente te va a hacer daño sin quererlo y que no depende de ti. No eres culpable de mis malas acciones, mis decisiones de mierda no son responsabilidad tuya. Pero has tenido la mala suerte de ser mi hijo, de nacer bajo mi misma estrella... y la vida es una mierda cuando naces bajo una mala estrella.

Johnny abrazó a su hijo que no sabía qué hacer o decir.

\- Lo siento.

Johnny sentía no ser mejor.

Sentía estar borracho una vez más.

Sentía haberle vuelto a decepcionar.

Sentía no ser mejor, no merecer algo mejor para dárselo a él.

Se separó de Robby y se fue a la cama. Mañana debía acercarle al instituto y necesitaba dormir y descansar. Se acostó con la ropa y la botella junto a su cama.

A la mañana se despertó con la boca seca y un dolor punzante en su sien. Se lo merecía, fue lo primero que pensó al recordar la noche anterior.

\- Soy imbécil -murmuró restregándose las manos contra los ojos-. Gilipollas.

¿Qué le había dicho a su propio hijo?

¿Había insinuado que su destino era ser desgraciado?

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Porque realmente lo pensaba.

Realmente pensaba que había personas que nacían bajo una estrella de mierda y tenían mala suerte. Sin embargo, eso tampoco era del todo cierto. Johnny también se había esforzado por tirar su vida por la borda cuando había tenido la oportunidad de aspirar a algo mejor. Podría haber tenido una carrera, algo, pero tras la muerte de su madre había decidido que nada importaba y se había enganchado a tomar malas decisiones para poder ahogarlas en alcohol y sentirse miserable. Eso había sido culpa suya y no podía esconderse…

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

Debía hablar con Robby. Lo que había dicho anoche, no tenía sentido y las palabras eran tan sólo producto de su frustración y del saber que los hijos de LaRusso tenían razón en sentirse así con respecto a él.

Al salir, vio a Robby que ya estaba desayunando. Johnny quiso gritar en ese instante lo idiota que era. Debería haberse cambiado y no salir con la ropa del día anterior. Respiró hondo y saludó a Robby.

\- Tomo el café y te acerco.

\- No… -intentó decir, pero Johnny no le iba a dejar ir sin hablar.

\- Estoy bien, y ya es un poco tarde para que llegues a tiempo -insistió.

Agradeció el que Robby no dijese nada más. Se tomó el café, una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se enjuagó la cara, no tenía tiempo para nada más. Necesitaría otro café al volver, su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado. Se montó en el coche y Robby se sentó a su lado.

\- Ayer…

\- No hace falta que me expliques nada.

Su hijo sonó aterrorizado. Johnny le miró al pararse en un semáforo en rojo.

\- Necesito…

Necesitaba decirle que era mentira, que no estaba destinado a ser como él. Robby era mucho mejor que él, y Johnny se iba a asegurar de que no siguiese su mismo camino ahora que había empezado a encauzar su vida.

\- Anoche estaba enfadado y… bebí y siempre que me emborracho creo tener una revelación mística sobre el mundo y la vida.

Al decir aquello en voz alta, Johnny se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que hacía y una de las razones por las que bebía. Estando completamente ebrio, solía ponerse a pensar en su vida, en todo lo que le rodeaba y lo injusto que era el mundo. Le encantaba la sensación de estar teniendo una iluminación que le hundiese aún más en su propia miseria, le gustaba regodearse en su miseria para sentirse más desgraciado de lo que ya era y, si tenía a alguien cerca solía hacerle partícipe de su recién descubierta verdad.

\- Creo que estoy diciendo algo importante, que estoy descubriendo… y sólo estoy soltando gilipolleces, una detrás de otra.

Al ponerse el semáforo en verde, siguió su camino, no tenía mucho tiempo.

\- Lo que quiero decir… Olvida todo lo que dije. Nadie nace predestinado a ser infeliz, y tú no eres como yo, Robby. Eres mucho mejor que tu madre o yo, no estás predestinado a ser como nosotros -continuó-. Es verdad que la vida puede ser injusta y que las personas pueden decepcionarte, pero es algo con lo que hay que aprender a vivir. Y, en ocasiones, hay que perdonar a esas personas -suspiró.

Robby asintió con la cabeza, aunque hizo un gesto extraño con su boca, seguramente estaba maldiciéndole por hacerle hecho pasar por algo así.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo perdón? -preguntó finalmente.

Robby necesitaba estar seguro de aquello. Necesitaba escuchar las palabras. Durante toda la noche había estado pensando en lo ocurrido con Johnny y no había sabido qué hacer con… Robby quería a su padre, pero era difícil comprender lo que pasaba por su mente o por qué decía las cosas que decía.

\- Sí -contestó sin rodeos-. Te pido perdón por soltarte toda aquella mierda.

Robby volvió a asentir con la cabeza y le sonrió. Le perdonaba por lo que había dicho, por no ser mejor y tener aquellos momentos de debilidad.

\- No deberías compararte con Amanda -dijo entonces Robby.

Había pensado durante mucho tiempo en lo que había querido decir y había comprendido que, por alguna razón, se había querido comprar con la mujer. Nadie debería compararse con ella, no era justo. Robby quería añadir algo más para hacerle sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. No hizo falta.

\- Gracias -dijo Johnny.

El minuto que les quedaba hasta llegar lo pasaron en un agradable silencio. Al bajarse del coche, Johnny pudo notar la intención de Robby de querer preguntar algo, pero no se atrevió.

\- Nos vemos luego -se despidió.

Sabía de lo que quería hablar, quería preguntar por Daniel y Sam, quería saber exactamente qué había pasado. Pero Johnny no lo iba a permitir, ya había dicho demasiado. Johnny no quería decir nada que pudiese complicar aún más la relación entre Daniel y sus hijos. Y no era problema de Robby. Vio a Miguel llegar en bicicleta y le saludó desde el coche. Los tres se estaban haciendo amigos y no quería que nada pusiese en riesgo esa frágil amistad que estaba empezando a florecer.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se dio una ducha y se preparó un café. Echaba de menos a Daniel, se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a su compañía. Después de tanto tiempo perdido en disputas del pasado, los dos se habían lanzado a crear una relación entre ambos basada en el respeto y el compañerismo. Johnny no echaba en falta a Daniel sólo en el ámbito personal, sino también en el profesional. Sus dojos hacían muchas actividades juntos y era algo que echaba en falta también. Nada debería haber cambiado en ese aspecto, pero Johnny no sabía qué hacer. No sabía en qué punto se encontraban.

Cogió la taza y echó un poco de azúcar. No sabía que hacer. Se sentía vacío en esos instantes. Se sentía perdido y no sabía qué hacer. Daniel formaba parte de su vida y, el no tenerle, lo cambiaba todo; en lo personal y lo profesional. Suspiró cansadamente y le dio un sorbo a su café. Debía de hacer algo.

Con la taza aún en la mano fue hasta su cuarto a recoger la botella para guardarla. La observó unos instantes, podría echar un poco en el café. Sólo un poco… No iba a emborracharse por echar una gota y seguro que le sentaría bien para dejar de pensar un poco en lo ocurrido anoche con Robby y Daniel. Johnny evitó pensar en lo contradictorio de la situación y lo que estaba planteado. Fue a la cocina y abrió la botella…

De repente se fijó en la pared. Había una pequeña imperfección. Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Dejó la botella y se acercó para verlo mejor. Con un poco de pintura y masilla podía dejarlo como nuevo. Dio un sorbo a su café. Era un trabajito de cinco minutos bastante sencillo y tenía los materiales necesarios en casa. Johnny tocó la pared ya con la resolución de dejar aquello perfecto.

Miró de soslayo la botella, le vendría bien entretenerse un poco porque si no lo hacía, sabía cómo terminaría. Y no podía ser una opción.

Johnny quería ser mejor y tenía muchos motivos para serlo, para intentar serlo.

Robby era el principal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Daniel fue al confesionario tras dejar a sus hijos en el instituto. Había sido una mañana extraña. Apenas habían hablado durante el desayuno y la tensión se había podido palpar en cada movimiento, en cada palabra. No era la primera vez que algo así había pasado, pero sí era la primera vez que Daniel no había intentado aligerar el ambiente. De hecho, había sido agradable el cortante silencio imperante en la habitación, ya que no se había visto obligado a actuar como si todo estuviese bien entre ellos. Daniel no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre nada. En su cabeza todavía resonaban las palabras de Johnny.

 _Es injusto pedirme que espere._ _Y lo sabías desde el momento que me lo pediste. Yo simplemente estoy haciendo lo que no te atreviste a hacer hace unos días. Sólo eso._

Daniel sólo podía pensar en esas palabras. En lo injusto que era todo para ambos Johnny había hecho lo correcto, ambos lo sabían, pero eso no quería decir que doliese menos la situación.

_Sólo estás siendo un buen padre._

Suspiró al entrar en su despacho y ver los papeles que tenía que revisar. Odiaba el papeleo. Era aburrido y repetitivo. Pensó en llamar a Amanda, a ella siempre se le daba mejor y hacía muy amena aquella tarea. Sin embargo, no lo hizo tras pensarlo bien. Notaría inmediatamente que algo no iba bien y le preguntaría qué había hecho y, tras la respuesta, le diría que era un error. Pero no lo era, Daniel necesitaba recuperar la confianza y el cariño de sus hijos sin importar el precio. Desgraciadamente, Johnny era parte del problema, o al menos hacia el problema mucho peor.

Además, Daniel sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos: culpaban a Johnny del divorcio. En sus mentes, la figura de Johnny era la culpable de todo lo ocurrido, quien se había interpuesto entre ambos y ¿seducido? a Daniel. Y Johnny no había hecho nada de eso, quizás sí que le había seducido, pero eso había ocurrido tras el divorcio. El matrimonio ya estaba teniendo problemas antes de la aparición de Crobra Kai, Daniel ya se sentía vacío entre coches y fiestas del club. Casi había olvidado las enseñanzas de Miyagi-sensei cuando Johnny reapareció para recordarle lo bien que se sentía con un gi puesto y lo feliz que era ejercitándose y enseñando. Pero eso ellos no lo comprendían, ni querían verlo.

No querían verlo. Sam era más madura, debería ser capaz de... Daniel no quiso terminar la frase. No era importante. No quería que lo fuese.

Se sentó y cogió una pequeña pila de papeles. Trabajar le vendría bien. Entre papeles no tenía que ver a nadie y nadie se daría cuenta de que algo iba a mal. A media mañana, Amanda se acercó a su despacho.

\- No te olvides que hoy tenemos comida con los responsables de la compañía de seguros para revisar el contrato.

Daniel alzó la vista e intentó mantener una pose neutral. Se había olvidado de que la reunión era hoy, pero al menos había estado estudiando el contrato los días anteriores. Suspiró y asintió.

\- La haré lo más corta posible -prometió Amanda.

\- Gracias -suspiró.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?

Daniel se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. Todo iba mal, pero no era eso lo que él quería decir. Quería pensar que todo iba a mejorar, y eso era lo que quería decir, pero los últimos días habían sido agotadores.

\- Mejor -dijo finalmente.

No era una mentira, algo debían de haber percibido sus hijos que estaban más relajados a su alrededor. Quizás Robby había comentado algo a Sam.

\- Y mejor irá.

Las palabras de Amanda sonaron esperanzadoras y eso era lo que Daniel necesitaba en ese instante. Tras eso, Amanda se fue. Entre papeles, el tiempo pasó rápido y pudo evitar pensar en su situación. Daniel sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dramático, pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo que corría por sus venas, el drama. Sin embargo, Daniel creía que en aquella ocasión estaba justificado. Su situación era mala. A Daniel le gustaba compartir su vida y no tenía con quién.

Los últimos meses había disfrutado de la compañía de Johnny. El hombre había intentado sacar tiempo para él, para escucharle y acompañarle, incluso cuando no habían podido verse había estado pendiente de él a través del móvil. Y Daniel había podido empezar a compartir su vida con él. Y ahora lo había perdido. Y su hija, con quien siempre había tenido, en general, buena relación, era parte del problema. Y había momentos en los que Daniel no quería hablar con sus hijos.

Al llegar a la reunión, sólo deseó que terminase. Estaba agotado.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí llega el final. Ha sido interesante escribir este fic ya que, aunque tiene angst, nunca había escrito algo basado en un tema como este. Originalmente iba a ser más corto, pero me he liado yo sola en diferentes momentos y he querido centrarme en varias relaciones. Espero que haya quedado bien y creíble.
> 
> Y aquí el capítulo!

Después de varios días desde que Daniel decidiese pedirle tiempo a Johnny y lo que desencadenó días más tarde, no se sentía mejor. Daniel no sabía cómo expresarlo, pero no se sentía él mismo. Era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría, que no era capaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

Y era extraño.

Se sentía extraño.

Daniel miró a su alrededor y observó a sus alumnos que estaban entrenando. Si todo hubiese ido bien, hoy estarían entrenando junto a los chicos de Johnny para preparar la exhibición. Habría sido un día divertido para todos. Mezclar los estilos de ambos, solía entretener a los chicos que agradecían el cambio. Johnny tenía un gran magnetismo y siempre traía alguna nueva idea, mejores que las que solía tener Daniel. El Miyagi-do era estupendo y las distintas enseñanzas y actividades estaban muy bien. Pero había algo en la intensidad de Johnny que se extendía por todos los alumnos. Necesitaban hablar, aunque Daniel no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No podía perder la relación laboral con Johnny.

No quería perder lo que ambos estaban creando juntos.

Siguió observando a los chicos. No se sentía tan bien como otras veces. El kárate siempre le había traído felicidad y paz, pero no se sentía así. No en los últimos días. Estar allí era pensar, irremediablemente, en Johnny. Lo que siempre les había unido era el kárate y lo seguiría haciendo. Pero en estos momentos, le recordaba a él, a lo feliz que le había hecho y ahora lo había perdido.

Daniel estaba cansado.

Había sido infeliz en los últimos tiempos de su matrimonio, en su trabajo, en el club. Se había sentido vacío durante demasiado tiempo, había odiado su vida durante años, cada vez más. Johnny fue quien abrió la puerta al cambio, a no conformarse con todo lo que tenía. Johnny le había devuelto el kárate y a Miyagi-sensei y sus enseñanzas. Daniel redescubrió lo bien que se sentía el estar activo, la disciplina que requería el kárate y cómo activaba su cerebro, que se había llevado demasiado tiempo adormecido. Daniel sólo quería ser feliz y, en el camino, había encontrado a alguien con quien compartirlo (alguien inesperado). Y Daniel no entendía por qué tenía que sentirse culpable por ello.

Miró a Sam que estaba entrenando sola, sin Robby, quien estaba con otro grupo de chicos. El chico debía de saber lo ocurrido, Johnny seguro que le había contado algo. Vivían bajo el mismo techo al fin y al cabo, y su capacidad de comunicación había mejorado notablemente en las últimas semanas. Johnny le había dicho lo feliz que estaba de tener de vuelta a su hijo en casa y que las cosas funcionasen entre ellos, algo que no había esperado que fuese tan bien. Daniel sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo. Le echaba de menos. Se centró en su hija, Robby estaba manteniendo las distancias con ella. Podía notar el malestar del chico, comprensible, ya que era su padre quien se veía afectado por el rechazo de su hija. Se preguntó cómo estarían las cosas con Miguel…

Se lo merecía, pensó sin poderlo evitar. Al instante siguiente se sintió culpable. No podía pensar así de su propia hija. Daniel se disculpó ante los chicos y se fue a una habitación, necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba espacio para respirar. No podía sentirse así. No quería sentirse así con respecto a su hija. Lo estaba pasando mal. Había tomado una decisión por ella y no podía sentirse así, pensar así.

Todos lo estaban pasando mal, no sólo ella.

Él también lo estaba pasando mal.

Daniel había roto lo que tenía con Johnny para estar con sus hijos, y ellos no… Sam y Anthony no habían cambiado su actitud con respecto a él.

Anthony y Sam no eran los únicos que estaban sufriendo.

Él también estaba sufriendo.

Amanda estaba sufriendo.

Johnny estaba sufriendo.

Daniel se arrodilló en el tatami y cerró los ojos. Quería dejar la mente en blanco y olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Necesitaba relajarse. No quería sentirse así.

No quería.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz. Estaba enfadado, pero más que eso, estaba dolido. Y aquel dolor no se iría simplemente con un poco de meditación. Necesitaría mucho más que eso. Daniel sabía lo que necesitaba. Daniel sabía lo que tenía que hacer, también lo que eso implicaba. Pero no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que enfrentarse a sus hijos para hablar claramente sobre lo que había ocurrido. No estaba preparado para ser honesto y decir a ambos lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Daniel había tomado esa decisión por ellos, pero no quería echársela en cara porque él y sólo él, había tomado esa decisión. Ni Sam, ni Anthony se lo habían pedido; él había sido la persona responsable de…

Sus hijos no le habían pedido nada.

Daniel se repitió en esas palabras una y otra vez. Necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo aquella verdad. Porque ellos no se lo habían pedido.

No le habían pedido nada…

Sin embargo, había cierta mentira en aquella verdad.

Y Daniel lo sabía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Johnny se dio cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que necesitaban atención en su casa. No es que estuviese mal, pero podía estar mejor, mucho mejor de hecho. Además, así evitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Reparar y arreglar todo aquello que veía, le ayudaba a no pensar. Johnny incluso había cambiado los muebles de sitio en el pequeño salón de su apartamento bajo la atónita e irritada mirada de Robby que sólo quería cenar tranquilamente. Pero Johnny no se detuvo y no tenía la intención de detenerse, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado cuando no estaba liado con cosas del dojo. Bajó a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas para comer. Allí vio a la abuela de Miguel.

\- Le llevo las bolsas -se ofreció con rapidez.

La mujer tenía una salud de hierro, pero a Johnny le gustaba ayudarla, y ella lo apreciaba.

\- Los años no perdonan.

\- Ya me gustaría estar así de bien a su edad.

Ya le gustaría, pensó Johnny que dudaba tener esa vitalidad llegado el momento. Siempre se había imaginado una vejez como la de su padrastro o incluso peor. Al entrar en la casa vio una caja grande en el salón. Ya sabía lo que era.

\- ¿Tele nueva?

La mujer asintió. La antigua se había estropeado y ella necesitaba ver sus telenovelas.

\- Pero no pueden venir hasta mañana a instalarla.

\- Yo podría.

Se había dedicado a instalar teles y otros aparatos durante mucho tiempo.

\- Solo tienes que decirme dónde la quieres.

Lo bueno de la abuela de Miguel es que era una mujer directa. Nunca se negaba a recibir ayuda si la necesitaba. Ni acudía a la falsa modestia. La mujer señaló el lugar exacto donde la quería. Johnny asintió.

\- Voy a por las herramientas.

Media hora más tarde estaba haciendo los agujeros con un refresco en la mano. Johnny no recordaba haber recibido tanta amabilidad al colocar o reparar cualquier cosa cuando trabajó de eso. Solía trabajar entre los ricos del valle y generalmente eran todos... Johnny había sido así de imbécil de joven. Ahora se daba cuenta de la importancia de la educación.

\- Pues esto ya casi está.

Johnny fue al baño antes de tener que colocar la tele y vio que la cisterna estaba un poco suelta, podría arreglarla también. En su casa ya no tenía nada que hacer, tampoco tenía mucho trabajo en su dojo. Se percató de que había unos agujeros en la pared, seguramente de algo que había estado colgado antes, se ofreció a taparlos.

\- A cambio de que te quedes a cenar con nosotros hoy.

Johnny negó mientras cogía la tele, solía cenar con su hijo.

\- Pues no se hable más, Robby queda también invitado y no acepto un no por respuesta.

No lo aceptó y Johnny se vio aceptando la invitación de ir a su casa con su hijo el viernes. Miguel también estaría por lo que Robby no estaría solo en la cena pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo un viernes por la noche en vez de estar en una casa desconocida sin ningún chico de su edad.

\- Haré algo especial de cenar.

\- No se moleste.

Para ella no era molestia. Era una excusa para hacer algo especial y entretenerse en la cocina. Además, siempre era agradable cocinar cuando venían invitados le dijo con una sonrisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Robby se acercó a Miguel y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Ya lo sabes no? -preguntó sentándose junto a Miguel.

Su relación todavía estaba llena de largos e incómodos silencios, pero compartían amigos y ambos hacían un esfuerzo por llevarse bien. Cada vez era más fácil, ya que ninguno de los era como el otro esperaba. Miguel era un chico simpático y honesto. Y Robby era noble y agradable.

\- Sí, me lo dijo Sam. Parecía feliz -añadió intentando no sonar molesto.

Siempre que se juntaban, solía estar Sa u otra gente, y hablar sobre Johnny y Daniel no era algo que pudiesen hacer con otros delante, mucho menos Sam.

\- Seguramente lo está.

Miguel asintió. Desde que se enteró se había mostrado en contra de la relación y había culpado a Johnny de la situación entre sus padres.

\- Es lo que quería.

\- Sí...

Miguel no había querido decir nada, comprendía que debía de ser difícil para ella. Pero le molestaba que hablase mal de Johnny. Y suponía que para Robby también era difícil, estaba hablando de su padre.

\- ¿Cómo lo lleva? -preguntó para no seguir hablando de Sam. No quería enfadarse y prefería darle su espacio.

\- Podría ser peor.

Podría ser mucho peor de lo que era. Sólo le había visto borracho un día, lo que era una proeza, suponía. Sabía que su padre solía lidiar con los problemas con una botella en la mano, su madre se lo había dicho miles de veces y él también lo había visto de pequeño. Sin embargo, sólo le había visto bebido aquel día. Lo que era un gran avance. Y se había disculpado al día siguiente.

\- ¿Sabes qué le ha dado por hacer?

Necesitaba hablar sobre aquello. Era agotador verle todos los días haciendo algo diferente, o llegar a casa y ver algo cambiado.

\- Reparaciones -contestó Miguel-. Ha venido ya cuatro veces esta semana a mi casa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Se cruzó con mi abuela un día y la ayudó con la compra, así que vio que no teníamos colocada la televisión. Después vino a… ¿tapar unos agujeros? Luego mi abuela se quejó de la luz y se pasó a echarle un vistazo…

Miguel adoraba a Johnny, pero no creía que fuese bueno tenerlo en casa todo el día.

\- Creo que quiere arreglar la cisterna ahora.

\- Pensaba que sólo estaba liado en nuestro apartamento. Ha pintado la pared de la salita, cambiado los muebles de sitio, cambiado el grifo de la cocina... y no sé qué más. ¿De dónde saca el tiempo?

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

\- También ha pintado una de las paredes del dojo, por lo que hemos tenido que ir a entrenar a la playa a causa del olor de la pintura.

\- Bueno, eso no está mal.

\- Por cierto, estoy bastante seguro que mañana vendréis a mi casa a cenar -se acordó de repente-. Mi abuela ya lo invitó a quedarse un día, pero no quiso por ti, y no es de las que aceptan un no por respuesta. Así que insistiendo creo que Johnny aceptó a venir mañana.

Robby suspiró y se rio. La situación era bastante cómica si lo pensaba bien.

\- Mejor esto que beber.

Miguel asintió y se acordó del primer torneo al que fueron, Johnny llegó resacoso y les dio un extraño y desalentador discurso vital que les dio energías a todos y ganas de luchar con más ganas aún. Johnny tenía esa capacidad.

\- Esperemos que no se quede sin cosas que arreglar.

Robby asintió. Iba a decir algo más cuando vio a Sam acercarse. Miguel miró hacia atrás y la vio también. La conversación acababa de morir completamente. No le gustaba mencionar a Johnny delante de ella. Ya sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía. Robby suspiró, él tenía el mismo problema con ella. Ya le había escuchado hablar de él, no tenía ganas de que volviese a hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo llevas el examen? -preguntó entonces Miguel para cambiar de tema.

\- Bastante bien.

A lo lejos, Sam vio a los chicos a lo lejos, estaban hablando de algo, más bien quejándose de algo. Sam notó de repente que habían cambiado de conversación. Ya les había visto hacerlo un par de veces, cuando estaban hablando de Johnny. Los dos rápidamente comenzaban a hablar sobre las clases o el kárate. Sam no podía decir que se sentía herida por ello, había hecho algún comentario sobre Johnny desafortunado delante de ellos. Sam les comprendía, había sido injusta con Johnny, lo seguía siendo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era así como se sentía y, aunque no lo quería reconocer, se sentía mejor cuando culpaba a Johnny de lo ocurrido entre sus padres y sentía que sin él en la escena, la reconciliación era posible. Anthony también lo pensaba.

\- ¿Qué tal? -preguntó.

\- Repasando el examen -contestó Robby con ligereza.

Se le daba mejor que a Miguel el actuar como si no pasase nada.

\- ¿Lo lleváis bien?

Miguel asintió con confianza, por supuesto que él lo llevaba bien. Aquel año estaba esforzándose por conseguir las mejores notas posibles. Durante los últimos días, era de lo que más hablaban. Era una forma de evitar hablar del kárate, de sus dojos y sus padres. El divorcio lo había estropeado todo, Johnny lo había estropeado todo, rectificó en su mente.

Estaba siendo injusta, aunque no lo admitiese. Pero así era más fácil creer que el divorcio tenía solución.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Johnny vio a Amanda a lo lejos, parecía estar buscando algo. Pensó en ayudarla, los últimos días aquella tienda se había convertido casi en un segundo hogar. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa afable y la saludó con la mano antes de acortar aún más las distancias.

\- Buenas.

Amanda le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. La mujer era fabulosa, pensó Johnny. ¿Quién no iba a preferirla? Se preguntó qué había visto en Daniel, más allá del kárate.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó educadamente, aunque ya lo sabía.

Johnny se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué se suponía que debía decir. La situación ya habría sido incómoda de por sí, pero más ahora que no estaba con Daniel.

\- Comprando unas cosas, la abuela de Miguel tiene un pequeño problema con la cadena del váter... Llevan ya un par de semanas intentando arreglarlo y no ha habido suerte, así que para que no tengan que esperar a que vengan los del seguro me he ofrecido a arreglarlo.

\- ¿Sabes de fontanería?

\- Antes de abrir el dojo estuve un tiempo haciendo chapuzas.

Amanda pareció sorprendida.

\- Tuve que hacer un curso para que me contratasen.

\- Oh, ¿así que esto se te da bien?

Johnny se encogió de hombros.

\- Mientras no sea muy complicado -dijo-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Amanda pareció dudar unos segundos, pero le enseñó el papel que llevaba.

\- Estoy completamente perdida aquí. Era Daniel quien se encargaba más de estas compras.

Johnny asintió mientras leía el papel.

\- Sólo necesito saber hacia qué dirección ir. Sé que hay un encargado, pero no consigo localizarlo.

Johnny sabía perfectamente quién estaba en aquellos momentos trabajando en aquella sección. Era mejor no encontrarlo.

\- Tampoco te habría servido de mucho. Te acompaño hasta allí.

\- No te molestes...

\- No es molestia.

\- Pero tienes que... -Amanda señaló la bolsa con los materiales que ya había cogido.

\- No te preocupes, hasta mañana no tengo que ir a su casa.

Johnny comenzó a caminar sin dejarle tiempo a replicar. Esto le ayudaba a no pensar, ni le dejaba tiempo para nada más. Volvió a mirar el papel.

\- ¿Tienes un problema con la piscina?

\- ¿Lo sabes sólo con los materiales?

\- Sí, hay un par de cosas que son específicas de las piscinas. ¿Problemas con el filtro?

Amanda se rio levemente.

\- Empiezo a creer que eras bueno.

Johnny negó con la cabeza. Si Amanda supiese cada desastre que había cometido. Pero decidió guardarse sus horribles trabajos para sí. Miró de nuevo la hoja, si era lo que creía, podría arreglarlo sin problemas. Sonaría raro, pero si a Amanda no le importaba, podría ir a hacerle el arreglo y sería otra mañana en la que no tendría que pensar en Daniel ni tendría tiempo para estar frente a una botella.

\- Aquí estamos -dijo y comenzó a coger las cosas de su lista-. ¿Quién lo va a arreglar? Porque podría hacerlo yo -propuso sin darle tiempo a Amanda contestar a su pregunta.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero...

\- Podría ir el viernes y para el sábado podría estar arreglado, lista para el fin de semana-. Johnny intentó sonar encantador.

Sólo tuvo que insistir un par de veces más, cuando Amanda acabó aceptando con cierta reticencia. Johnny sabía que sonaba raro, que la situación era rara, pero necesitaba la distracción. Necesitaba estar ocupado. Y todos los trabajillos le ayudaban a relajarse y centrarse en algo que no fuese Daniel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Johnny llamó al timbre y respiró hondo. Era extraño estar allí de nuevo. Todo era extraño. Pero necesitaba mantenerse ocupado. Estar en casa sin nada que hacer no era una opción. Cuando Amanda le abrió, Johnny intentó actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Había traído si pequeña caja de herramientas, no sabía lo que podía tener la suya, no se fiaba de lo que Daniel pudiese haber tenido. Ya le había visto intentar arreglar un par de cosas y no sabía muy bien el nombre de las herramientas, lo que no dejaba de ser curioso teniendo en cuenta que sabía bastante de coches. Amanda le acompañó a la piscina y Johnny no se anduvo con preámbulos. Ya sabía lo que había que hacer.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- No muchas gracias, por ahora estoy bien.

Sin embargo, Amanda fue a la cocina con la promesa de traer una limonada casera.

\- Es sencillo de arreglar, esta tarde mismo podrían utilizar la piscina -gritó para que le oyese desde la cocina.

\- Creo que has salvado el fin de semana a Sam, y a mí por supuesto. Con este sol dan ganas de estar dentro de la piscina.

Johnny asintió.

\- Por cierto, siento mucho el haber insistido en venir hoy. No pensé que era viernes y tienes que trabajar.

\- No te preocupes. Es mejor estar aquí que entre papeles.

Lo cierto era que a Amanda le gustaba la compañía de Johnny. El hombre era encantador y muy correcto cuando quería y, si estaba de buen humor, era muy divertido. Cuando empezó a conocerle, a Amanda le extrañó que Daniel no hubiese congeniado con él durante el instituto. Además, podía llegar a ser una persona muy pragmática cuando se permitía el pensar en frío las cosas, y era algo que a ella le gustaba.

\- Está buenísima. Se nota que está hecha en casa.

\- Gracias. No todo el mundo sabe apreciar el que no sea muy dulce.

\- Es limonada. ¿Qué espera la gente?

\- Más azúcar

Johnny puso los ojos en blanco y siguió trabajando para cambiar las piezas de la máquina. Amanda le dio un poco de conversación mientras trabajaba, lo que Johnny agradeció.

De repente escucharon la puerta. Amanda pareció sorprendida. Johnny notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Ninguna de las posibles opciones era buena para él. Se centró en la pequeña máquina frente a él y quiso huir de allí. No debería haberse ofrecido, pensó. Esto era raro, venir a la casa de la ex esposa de su actualmente ex...

¿En qué estaba pensando?

En no estar solo.

En estar ocupado.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

La voz de Sam resonó por todo el patio. Amanda se acercó a ella y Johnny la miró para hacerle un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo que la joven ignoró con frialdad. Johnny quiso decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua. Pensó en Daniel. Si aspiraba a volver con él, aún mantenía la estúpida esperanza de que algo cambiase y pudiesen… No terminó la frase en su mente. Si aspiraba a volver con Daniel, se repitió, tenía que ser educado con sus hijos y mostrar que había cambiado y que era mucho mejor que cuando abrió su dojo. Sus hijos era lo más importante para Daniel y Johnny lo respetaba, aunque tuviese que morderse la lengua.

\- Pues nos está arreglando el filtro -contestó con naturalidad Amanda-. Ayer me lo crucé en la tienda y se ofreció a echarle un vistazo.

\- Pero...

\- Es muy amable de su parte, ¿verdad?

Amanda cortó a su hija antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, lo cual había sido un gran acierto. Sabía lo que Sam iba a decir y era mejor que no lo hiciese.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

Amanda pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hija y la fue llevando con delicadeza hacia la cocina mientras ella le contaba que había faltado un profesor y había querido aprovechar ese rato para venir a recoger una cosa de su habitación.

\- Me ha traído Dimitri que ahora tiene un coche. Tiene mucho cuidado.

Amanda asintió.

\- Pero yo todavía no sé qué hace él aquí.

\- Arreglar la piscina.

\- No...

\- Sam -volvió a cortarle su madre-. Necesito que seas educada con la persona que nos está haciendo un favor. Porque si el sábado puedes usar la piscina e invitar a algún amigo va a ser gracias a él.

\- Pero él no debería estar aquí. Ahora ya ni siquiera están... -no pudo terminar la frase.

Amanda le acarició la mejilla. Conocía esa mirada a la perfección, era idéntica a la de Daniel. Daniel tenía grandes cualidades, pero una de ellas se convertía en un defecto. Sam tenía el mismo defecto. Ambos eran demasiado pasionales cuando creían tener razón en algo. Y Sam en esos instantes creía tener razón en el por qué del divorcio de sus padres y qué hacer para arreglarlo.

\- A veces me preocupa lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre cuando crees que tienes la razón.

\- Ese hombre lo fastidió todo -replicó sin escuchar lo que le había dicho su madre.

Amanda suspiró y, como ya había hecho muchas veces en los últimos tiempos con sus hijos, intentó encontrar la paciencia suficiente para hablar con ellos. Estaba cansada. Todo el mundo estaba cansado, y era el momento de descansar y aceptar la realidad.

\- Estás siendo injusta, no sólo con Johnny y tú padre; también conmigo -comenzó a decir con voz calmada-. No voy a volver con tu padre, no quiero volver con tu padre. Nuestro matrimonio tenía problemas antes de que Johnny abriese su dojo, por eso pasó todo lo que pasó.

Por eso Daniel se obsesionó tanto con Johnny y el kárate, por eso se alejó de una vida que no le llenaba, por eso empezó a descuidar a su esposa. Y por eso Amanda no se esforzó más por poner unos límites, por eso dejó de importarle lo que hiciese. Los dos lo habían estado pasando mal y la aparición de Johnny sólo les obligó a ver los problemas que tenían en su matrimonio. Unos problemas que sus hijos no comprendían.

\- Necesito que comprendas que esto se ha acabado. Porque no quiero que tú y tú hermano sufráis más. No quiero que os decepcione si el día de mañana soy yo quien ha encontrado a alguien con quien compartir parte de mi vida.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior. Su madre tenía razón, sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar que los desayunos en familia se habían acabado para siempre, que sus veranos ya no serían estando ellos cuatro juntos, que su padre no iba a dormir más allí y que le sustituiría un extraño.

\- Johnny tiene poco que ver en lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Muy poco -añadió-. Así que, por favor, cuando salgas se educada y piensa en lo que te acabo de decir.

Sam asintió derrotada. Estaba cansada de tener que discutir constantemente, de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaba cansada, pero no tiró la toalla. Su hermano estaba de su parte, los dos querían lo mismo. Su padre ya había dejado a Johnny, así que por qué no creer en la posibilidad de una reconciliación.

Amanda salió primero y le preguntó a Johnny cómo iba todo. Johnny vio a Sam salir de la casa mientras le daba la noticia de que ya estaba arreglado.

\- No sé cómo podría agradecértelo.

\- No es nada, de hecho, me has hecho un favor...

De repente Sam apareció por detrás de Amanda con mirada seria. Johnny podía esperar cualquier cosa.

\- Gracias -dijo secamente y se fue de allí.

Amanda sonrió.

\- Adolescentes -suspiró quitándole importancia a la situación.

Tenía una elegancia innata a la hora de manejar cualquier situación. ¿Quién no la iba a preferir? ¿Quién no iba a tener un problema con Johnny cuando se le comparaba con ella? No tenía sentido que Daniel estuviese con él. Johnny volvió a colocar la máquina en su sitio y comenzó a guardar las herramientas.

\- Si hay cualquier cosa que necesites arreglar, es el momento.

\- No te preocupes, no quiero molestarte más.

\- No es molestia.

Ya lo había dicho antes, le estaba haciendo un favor al mantenerle entretenido en algo que le ayudaba a no pensar demasiado, incluso estando con ella.

\- Muchas gracias.

Por alguna razón, se sintió mejor. No podía compararse con una mujer tan brillante, jamás estaría a la altura. Sin embargo, se sentía mejor al saber que había algo en lo que podía ser de ayuda incluso para ella.

Ojalá pudiese ser mejor, pero este era un paso, se dijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Robby sonrió a Miguel, la cena había sido extraña, por decir algo. No sabía bien qué había pasado, aunque había sido divertido. Miguel cerró la puerta con cuidado.

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado ahí? -preguntó Robby riéndose.

Robby había conocido a su abuela aquella noche, jamás la habría imaginado así. Miguel la adoraba, pero admitía que la mujer era intensa. Además, se notaba que adoraba a Johnny por todo lo que había hecho por Miguel y por hacer esos pequeños arreglos en su casa.

\- Lo que más lamenta actualmente mi abuela es que mi madre no saliese con Johnny.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Le encanta desde el primer día que lo vio, le parece muy masculino y bien parecido.

Robby se rio.

\- Si hubiese sido más joven…

\- ¿Eso dice?

Miguel asintió.

\- Y más.

Miguel se sentó en su cama e invitó a Robby a ocupar su silla. Se lo había pasado bien con él. Pese a que se llevaban mucho mejor, no solían hablar cuando estaban solos. Aún había cierta fricción en su relación, pero en los últimos días se habían unido. Johnny era un gran nexo de unión para hablar y conocerse. De hecho, Johnny había instado a los dos a conocer al otro, quería que los dos se llevasen bien, era algo importante para él como padre y sensei. Y, aunque los comienzos no habían sido sencillos entre ellos a causa de su rivalidad y su historia con Sam, tras varios incómodos silencios y conversaciones estúpidas, se habían dado cuenta de lo que tenían en común y lo que podían aprender del otro.

Robby tenía un carisma increíble que Miguel disfrutaba, y era increíblemente bueno con el skate. Miguel era educado y agradable y muy buen estudiante. Así que ambos habían empezado a ayudarse mutuamente, Robby le enseñaba algunos trucos con el skate y Miguel le ayudaba a mejorar sus notas. A partir de ahí, todo había sido más sencillo. Su relación con Sam era más natural y no había asperezas entre ellos.

Ambos lamentaban no haberse conocido antes, podrían haber evitado mucho drama y problemas.

\- ¿Te ha hablado Johnny sobre el torneo?

\- Sí, ha comentado algo de inscribir a unos pocos.

Robby asintió. También quería que él fuese, lo que implicaba hablar con Daniel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Johnny miró el panfleto con detenimiento, necesitaba hablar con Daniel. Aquel torneo era una gran oportunidad para Miguel y Robby. Aquel año, Johnny estaba completamente centrado en las posibilidades de ambos chicos para entrar en una buena universidad. Miguel no tendría muchos problemas; tenía una media excelente, casi perfecta, y había participado en varios clubes y actividades durante el instituto. El kárate podría ayudarle para conseguir una buena beca. El caso de Robby era muy distinto, su expediente distaba mucho de ser bueno, tenía graves altibajos y ausencias. Había jugado al fútbol durante un par de años antes de abandonar toda actividad extraescolar. Y las notas de Robby dejaban mucho que desear. Por eso necesitaba este año demostrar que era una persona nueva, y el kárate podía darle puntos a la hora de presentarse en una universidad como alguien comprometido. Johnny los necesitaba a ambos en el torneo, y la ayuda de Daniel le vendría muy bien, además, era el sensei de Robby.

Se bebió su café con rapidez y, sin pensarlo mucho más, cogió el coche para ir al dojo de Daniel. Estaría solo, por lo que podrían hablar sin problemas ni interrupciones, tampoco le vería Sam.

Al llegar entró sin llamar, la costumbre. Encontró a Daniel preparando algún material para la clase.

\- Buenas -saludó con energía.

Daniel se volteó para mirarle con sorpresa. Su primer instinto fue el de cuestionarle qué hacía allí, pero se contuvo. Le devolvió el saludo confuso. Johnny le enseñó el panfleto mientras se acercaba.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre este torneo -le informó mientras se lo ofrecía.

\- ¿Otro?

Ya habían participado en varios aquel año, Daniel no veía la importancia de apuntarse a tantos.

\- Este es bastante conocido.

\- Ya, pero... ¿es necesario?

Daniel debía de estar pensando en lo que aquello significaba para su dojo y no para sus chicos. Él no estaba aquí por los títulos, tampoco Johnny, pero Johnny era más cercano a la realidad de los chicos.

\- Será bueno para Miguel, con una buena posición, si es que no gana, podría ampliar su currículo académico -explicó con tranquilidad-. A Robby tampoco le vendría mal para mostrar su dedicación.

\- La universidad -suspiró Daniel.

No era la primera vez que hablaban sobre esto, pero a Daniel siempre se le olvidaba. Sabía que no tendría problemas con Sam y estaba bastante relajado.

\- Sería ir y volver en el día. Alquilamos un autobús mini y compartimos gastos.

\- ¿No volveríamos muy tarde? -preguntó Daniel al ver dónde era el torneo.

\- Sí.

Por supuesto, esto no es lo que habría pensado Johnny en una situación normal, pero era lo mejor en esos momentos.

\- La otra opción es pasar la noche en un motel ya salir temprano.

Daniel negó con la cabeza, no era una opción.

\- No...

Daniel no sabía qué hacer. Ir al torneo era bueno para el dojo y sus chicos, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer un viaje de horas con Johnny. Mantener aquella conversación ya estaba resultando difícil, no sería capaz de aguantar horas en un autobús.

\- Miguel y Robby irán.

Necesitaban ir.

\- Yo iré en representación de mi dojo y el tuyo si hace falta.

Necesitaba que Robby fuese, practicar un deporte siempre era buena publicidad para demostrar constancia y dedicación en algo, y más en el caso de Robby que podría decir que se había reformado gracias al kárate.

\- ¿Necesitas ya la respuesta? -preguntó Daniel.

No es que no quisiese ir, pero era complicado con la situación que tenía en casa.

-Me gustaría tenerla mañana, por empezar el trámite del autobús cuanto antes.

Daniel asintió.

\- ¿Puedo...?

Daniel movió el panfleto frente a Johnny que asintió. Podía quedarse con el papel sin problemas. Él ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba. Daniel se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer. Johnny podía irse inmediatamente, pero no quiso. Observó a Daniel, no tenía buena cara. Daniel podría decir lo mismo de él, pero eso no importaba. Johnny cogió aire. La situación era complicada, pero no podía irse todavía. Necesitaba saber…

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Daniel se encogió de hombros desganado. No dijo nada, pero no hizo falta. Todo iba mal. Daniel intentó sonreír, pero no mostró su habitual sonrisa amplia, aquel gesto estaba lleno de amargura.

\- ¿Los chicos?

\- Como siempre.

Su voz sonó dura y dolida. Johnny conocía esa voz, y no le gustó.

\- Necesitan... -empezó a decir Johnny.

\- Tiempo -le cortó Daniel sin miramientos.

Estaba enfadado. Johnny no sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, por qué...

\- Te echo de menos.

Toda la dureza de su voz desapareció al pronunciar esas palabras. Daniel no debería haberlas dicho, pero no pudo contenerse. Estaba cansado. Aquellos días habían sido muy difíciles para él. No se reconocía. Estaba enfadado la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba con sus hijos, les reprochaba su actitud fría sin llegar nunca a increparles por nada realmente. Agradecía los incómodos silencios que imperaban en su casa que evitaban que tuviesen que iniciar una conversación vacía o, peor aún, intentasen mencionar a Amanda para iniciar una reconciliación que ya se había dado entre ellos, pero no de la forma que Sam y Anthony querían. Daniel no se reconocía en presencia de sus hijos, tampoco en soledad. Cada vez que se quedaba solo, pensaba en lo que podría ser. Pensaba en Johnny y lo que podría estar construyendo a su lado. Pensaba en cómo podría sentirse de no ser por...

\- Lo sé -dijo Johnny con una sonrisa ladeada-. ¿Con quién vas a entrenar ahora? ¿Quién te va a dar una paliza?

Daniel río. Lo echaba de menos.

\- Incluso tú arrogancia -añadió.

Johnny quería hacerle sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

\- Todo irá bien.

Daniel asintió. Aquella visita le había sentado muy bien, aunque se fuese a quedar vacío de nuevo tras su marcha. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y sus dedos rozaron el panfleto. ¿Por qué perder una oportunidad como aquella?

\- ¿Sabes? -empezó-. Cuenta conmigo para el torneo.

¿Por qué decir que no?

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Johnny no quería que se sintiese presionado o incómodo.

\- Sí.

Daniel sonó seguro de lo que quería. Quería ir a ese torneo, pasar un rato con Johnny y disfrutar del kárate con sus chicos. Estaba harto de sentirse culpable por querer a quien quería, por no querer volver a una vida vacía. Quizás no podría estar con Johnny de la forma en la que deseaba, pero no tenía que perder nada más. No podía sacrificar todo lo que amaba por satisfacer a sus hijos. Ya había perdido a Johnny, no quería perder su pasión por el kárate.

No quería sacrificarlo todo.

No quería volver a aquella sensación de hastío en la que había vivido durante meses. Se merecía algo más.

\- Gracias...

Daniel hizo el amago de tocar su brazo, pero se detuvo a mitad del movimiento. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía. Y no debía. Este era un sacrificio necesario.

\- Será mejor que me vaya.

Daniel asintió. Sería lo mejor. Johnny le dedicó una sonrisa y Daniel hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Le echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su falsa arrogancia, su humor sarcástico e incluso su, en ocasiones, actitud nihilista negativa que Daniel debía combatir por su bien.

Le echaba de menos.

Echaba de menos las comidas juntos, las charlas, los entrenamientos...

\- Todo irá bien -aquellas palabras sonaron a promesa.

Johnny alargó el brazo y tocó levemente los dedos de Daniel. Quería darle seguridad y hacerle ver que, pese a todo, él estaba allí para lo que necesitase. Tras eso se fue sin más. Daniel no pudo evitar sonreír.

Le echaba de menos.

A lo lejos Sam les observó. Había querido acercarse temprano aquel día para ayudar a su padre. No se había esperado la visita de Johnny, mucho menos después de haberlo visto en si casa el día anterior. Por un instante estuvo dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ambos hombres, pero se detuvo. El cuerpo de Johnny estaba tenso, su espalda recta, manteniendo las distancias en todo momento. Por su parte, su padre, no hizo amago de acercarse. Le observó con detenimiento y analizó cada uno de sus gestos. Le vio reír, no fue con una sonrisa amplia de las suyas, Sam apenas recordaba esas sonrisas ya, pero aquel gesto fue mucho más de lo que su padre les había dedicado a Anthony y ella en los últimos tiempos. Sintió celos en aquel momento, al ver que Johnny era capaz de aquello. Entonces Daniel hizo el intento de tocarle, pero no lo hizo. Sam se percató del gesto de dolor que hizo, la forma en la que suspiró para, a continuación, despedirse sin moverse del sitio. entonces Johnny, antes de irse, cogió la mano de su padre para apretarla entre sus dedos durante un instante. Su padre volvió a sonreír. Sam comprendió y tuvo que aceptar la verdad.

Su padre era infeliz.

Era una realidad, un hecho del que no podía huir eternamente, y ella era en parte causa de aquella verdad.

Sam esperó un par de minutos antes de entrar al dojo. Dio un corto beso a su padre en la mejilla. Daniel le sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a Johnny.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, esto ya está listo.

Sam no supo que hacer tras eso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Daniel no quería estar allí, con ellos. Estaba enfadado y dolido con ellos. Él no los había criado para ser así, tampoco Amanda. Siempre habían intentado criarlos para que fuesen buenos y respetuosos. No así. Daniel no sabía bien por lo que estaban pasando, sus padres no se habían divorciado, pero conocía el dolor de la perdida. Si bien él y Amanda ya no estaban juntos, seguían compartiendo parte de su vida y habían antepuesto a sus hijos sobre todo lo demás. Durante la realización de los acuerdos, siempre habían pensado en ellos.

Daniel sabía que un divorcio era difícil, había visto varios a lo largo de su vida. Pero ellos lo habían hecho lo mejor que habían podido; sin batallas legales, sin odio ni rencor; teniendo siempre en mente los buenos momentos y recordando las razones por las que se habían amado y lo seguían haciendo. La separación les había dado a ambos la oportunidad de buscar la vida que deseaban, sin conformismos.

Los dos habían mantenido una comunicación abierta con sus hijos, les habían explicado cada paso del camino y parte de las razones. Habían intentado por todos los medios suavizar el golpe. Habían sido honestos y cariñosos. Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué actuaban así?

¿Por qué eran incapaces de aceptar la separación?

Ya habían castigado a Daniel durante demasiado. Ya estaba harto de tener que soportar sus miradas acusatorias. Ya estaba harto...

Había sido discreto con Johnny, les había dado su espacio y, desde el primer momento, había intentado escucharles y ser comprensivo. No se merecía aquel silencio, aquella frialdad. Y por supuesto no de merecía aquel odio soterrado. No había hecho nada malo.

Johnny tampoco se merecía aquel rechazo. El hacha de guerra se había enterrado hacía mucho. Y él no era el culpable o responsable de lo ocurrido con Amanda. Ambos habían tomado las decisiones que les habían alejado de su vida en común.

Daniel había sido muy feliz con Johnny. El hombre se esforzaba por estar con él, por ser mejor. Daniel había estado con él durante sus clases y se había visto contagiado por su ilusión de crear un nuevo dojo mejor. Y Sam lo había visto, ella había sido testigo del cambio de Johnny, de las ideas que traía cuando hacían actividades juntos. Y ella debía agradecerle a Johnny el que su relación con Miguel mejorase y el que Daniel lo aceptase como su novio. Johnny había intervenido en la vida de los tres para limar asperezas. Daniel podía comprender la animadversión de Anthony, pero no la de Sam.

Anthony apenas conocía a Johnny, lo había visto aparecer en su casa como un energúmeno listo para luchar contra su padre. Lo había visto resacoso e incluso borracho en una ocasión. También lo había lo había visto más tarde, en otro torneo, siendo una persona completamente normal. Teniendo en cuenta su historial, podía comprender que Anthony no lo viese con buenos ojos. Además, era joven y el divorcio debía de haberle sorprendido mucho. Pero Sam...

Sam era mayor, más comprensiva y tolerante. Sam conocía mejor a Johnny, había visto su mejor versión y había visto lo feliz que había hecho a Daniel a través del kárate. Ella lo había visto, sabía... Sam sabía que Amanda no volvería con él, que todo era mejor así.

Daniel estaba agotado de tantos meses de afecto frío y acusaciones veladas. Estaba cansado de ser el malo por intentar ser feliz. Estaba cansado de la situación. Daniel no quería tener que elegir entre sus hijos y Johnny. No quería tener que elegir entre sus hijos y la posibilidad de tener algo mejor. Porque la decisión era sencilla, aunque injusta. Nada estaba por encima de sus hijos. Pero eso no significaba que no le doliese lo que habían hecho.

Daniel estaba cansado de todo aquello. Estaba cansado de sonreír y actuar como si todo fuese bien. Estaba cansado de todo aquello. Ya no podía más. Amanda había tenido razón desde el principio, tenía que hablar con sus hijos. Estaba cansado de sentirse como el malo de la película, el culpable de su divorcio. Estaba harto de sus miradas frías y acusaciones veladas en largos silencios.

Estaba cansado.

Tenía que hablar con ellos, encontrar la forma de hacerles comprender que las cosas tenían que cambiar. Porque Daniel no quería seguir así, sintiéndose un fraude. Y lo peor era que, en esos instantes, no quería estar con sus hijos. Estaba molesto con ellos, resentido y aquel sentimiento crecía poco a poco. Y no lo podía tolerar por más tiempo. Necesitaban comprender la situación, que estaban siendo injustos, no sólo con Daniel, sino también con Amanda, incluso Johnny. Las cosas habían terminado entre ellos y no había marcha atrás. Daniel no se arrepentía de haberse separado de Amanda, de haber encontrado un nuevo camino para él en el que podía recordar a Miyagi-sensei y todas sus enseñanzas; en el que el kárate volvía a formar parte de su vida y la vida en el club era parte de su pasado. Daniel era feliz así. Y Amanda también era feliz. Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía, y mantenían una buena relación gracias al afecto que aún se sentían y por el bien de sus hijos.

Y ya era el momento de que tanto Sam como Anthony escuchasen y comprendieran la situación.

Daniel no sabía qué pasaría con Johnny, si podrían volver a estar juntos. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Ya vería lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero en esos instantes sólo quería que sus hijos escuchasen realmente lo que querían decirles y no fuesen tan egoístas. Quería dejar de sentirse culpable por todo.

Daniel estaba cansado de todo aquello.

Hablaría con ellos, pero no ahora.

\- Me voy a la cama -anunció.

Sam le miró. Había preocupación en su mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Me duele la cabeza, pero no es nada que una noche de descanso no pueda curar.

Anthony incluso levantó la mirada de la pantalla.

\- ¡Pero ahora viene la mejor parte!

Daniel negó con la cabeza.

\- Mañana me lo contáis. Ahora necesito descansar -insistió.

Estaba realmente cansado. Se levantó sin dar ninguna opción a sus hijos y de que a su habitación bajo sus intensas miradas.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sam suspiró. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco tenía claro que esperaba de todo aquello. Desde que sus padres anunciaron su separación, Sam había esperado algún tipo de milagro, que cambiasen de opinión y todo se quedase en un susto. Pero los dos siguieron con todo aquel proceso, entre buenas palabras y sonrisas aliviadas. Y Sam creyó que las cosas podían arreglarse. Lo creyó y junto a Anthony, esperó que las cosas se arreglasen, pero no lo hicieron. Y entonces se enteró de que su padre había comenzado una relación con Johnny.

En su mente, Johnny se convirtió en el villano. Él era el culpable de lo ocurrido. Él fue quien se metió en su vida, entre sus padres y lo fastidió todo. Todo era más fácil así. Y Sam pudo ignorar las palabras de sus padres, la insistencia con la que su madre intentaba hacerle comprender que los problemas existían desde antes, pero que ninguno de los dos quiso enfrentarse a ellos por el afecto que mantenían el uno por el otro. Pero Sam no quería escuchar esas palabras, comprender lo que significaban. Era más fácil así, e incluso podía creer que, si Johnny se quitaba de en medio, sus padres podrían arreglar sus problemas y volverían a estar todos bajo el mismo techo.

Sam creó una historia en su mente en la que culpaba a Johnny de todos sus problemas sin importar que aquello afectase a su relación con Robby y Miguel. Desde que se enteró de su relación, Sam había sido incapaz de darle el visto bueno y no le había importado la presencia de ambos chicos para mirar mal a Johnny e incluso hacer algún comentario desafortunado.

Se notaba la tensión en Miguel que le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada e intentaba cambiar de tema. Robby simplemente se mantenía en silencio sin querer o poder decir algo para defender a su padre. Sam sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enfadada y no podía aceptar que sus padres no eran perfectos y que habían dejado fracasar un matrimonio feliz como lo había sido el suyo por culpa de un... borracho.

Borracho.

La palabra siempre resonaba en su cabeza. Estaba siendo injusta y cruel, y lo sabía.

Miró a Anthony que había tirado el móvil al sofá y se había cubierto el rostro con sus manos. Quizás lo único bueno de todo aquello, era que, tras años de peleas e insultos, la relación con su hermano había mejorado. Durante todo el proceso, los dos habían estado juntos, habían hablado y algo había hecho "click" entre ellos. Anthony se había apoyado en ella y Sam lo había acogido. Y entre los dos habían luchado por hacer que sus padres quisieran volver a estar juntos, sin éxito. Cuando Anthony se enteró de la relación entre Johnny y su padre, los dos pensaron que la tensión entre ellos y Daniel, conseguiría hacer que lo dejasen. Y había funcionado, sólo unos días hicieron falta para que su padre hiciese lo que ellos esperaban. Sin embargo, la ruptura no propició la charla esperada entre sus padres. Sam pensó en Johnny en su casa, arreglando la piscina mientras su madre le servía una limonada. Aquel fue el momento en el que Sam se dio cuenta de que nada de aquello iba a servir de nada. No iban a volver. De hecho, todo aquello había servido para que su madre les regañase y su padre... Su padre parecía miserable todo el rato.

Y Anthony ya no podía más con todo aquello. Sam se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

\- No puedo más -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Lo mejor era rendirse y aceptar que sus padres no volverían a estar juntos como ellos querían.

\- Yo tampoco -admitió Sam.

Había que dejar que la vida siguiese su curso. Llevaban meses de tensión constante, de palabras frías por parte de su madre que les había dicho lo injustos que estaban siendo con ambos y había reiterado lo feliz que era ahora. Semanas de ver a su padre desganado, mientras intentaba ocultar el dolor y la decepción que Sam podía ver brillar en su mirada. Semanas en las que Anthony había intentado animar a su padre y forzar una conversación entre ambos. Semanas en las que Miguel y Robby habían estado hablando sobre todo aquello y se habían callado al verla llegar.

Era el momento de aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado y jamás volverían a cómo eran antes.

\- ¿Y si lo dejamos?

Por primera vez entendió lo que su madre le había estado diciendo desde el principio. Debería haberlo visto mucho antes. Sintió a Anthony asentir con la cabeza.

\- Quizás no sea tan malo -comenzó a decir-. El otro día vi a Johnny en nuestra casa, estaba arreglando la piscina y mamá me aseguró que este fin de semana podríamos volver a utilizarla.

\- ¿Qué hacía en nuestra casa?

\- Arreglar la piscina, mamá se lo había encontrado y se ofreció a reparar lo que sea que se estropeó.

Anthony la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

\- ¿Que si vuelve con papá no tendremos que esperar a que papá acepte que no sabe arreglar algo para que llame a alguien?

\- Exacto.

Los dos se rieron entonces. Había algo cómico en todo aquello. Era el momento de pasar página. Era el momento de aceptar que sus padres se habían divorciado.

\- Johnny no me caía mal -dijo Anthony-. Es un capullo, pero siempre que lo he visto me ha parecido simpático.

\- ¿No te amenazó el día que se quedó a desayunar en casa?

Anthony se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, pero fue algo que no le desagradó por completo. El ver a alguien así, fue algo diferente para él.

\- Además el kárate parece algo brutal cuando lo hace él.

\- Que no te escuche papá.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que habían necesitado algo así. Los dos volvieron a reírse. Sam se sintió más liviana

El simple hecho de aceptar que el divorcio era definitivo, la había hecho sentirse como si se quitase un gran peso de encima. No sentía esa presión constante en su pecho. Y estaba segura de que a Anthony le había pasado algo similar. Sam se preguntó si había merecido la pena todo aquello.

\- Yo sólo quería que todo volviese a la normalidad. No me gusta no estar con papá en casa.

Sam lo entendía. A ella tampoco le gustaba la sensación de vacío que había en su casa desde que Daniel se había ido. No le gustaba tener que venir a aquel pequeño apartamento en el que no había ningún toque que le recordase a su madre. No le gustaba tener que entregar dos notas por separado o que todo el mundo supiese que sus perfectos padres se habían divorciado. No le gustaba que su madre ya no fuese Amanda LaRusso porque había recuperado su apellido de soltera. No le gustaba que su padre fuese un invitado en una casa que antes fue suya.

\- Lo sé.

Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban de aquella nueva situación.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que cuando sus padres estaban juntos en la misma habitación, se respiraba mejor que cuando aún estaban casados. La cortante tensión se había disipado y cuando les veía reír juntos, era un gesto genuino. Amanda no se quejaba de sus constantes ausencias, ni su padre tenía que escaparse de casa los fines de semana temprano para no verse arrastrado a un desayuno familiar que se podía alargar por horas. Ahora, cuando estaban los cuatro juntos, Sam notaba que sus padres querían estar allí. Su madre no murmuraba cortantes respuestas a las excusas de su padre por llegar tarde. Cuando estaban juntos, todo estaba bien. Había llegado el momento de aceptar que todo era mejor así.

\- Deberíamos hablar con papá.

Anthony asintió.

Si lo pensaba bien, Anthony tenía razón, Johnny no les caía mal realmente. Sin tener que soportar su antigua rivalidad de por medio, Johnny parecía otra persona, estaba menos tenso. Miguel sólo hablaba maravillas de él y Robby parecía estar contento de tener un padre en su vida por primera vez. Además, consiguió parar a su padre aquel día en el que se quedó a dormir en su apartamento porque había bebido demasiado. El divorcio lo había emponzoñado todo, les había cegado.

Sam abrazó a su hermano. Desde que se habían unido, todo era mejor entre ellos. Anthony se guardaba sus comentarios sarcásticos e incluso la cubría delante de sus padres de vez en cuando. Y a Sam no le importaba pasar el tiempo con él, incluso había jugado a alguno de sus videojuegos. Eso era algo bueno que había venido de la mano de la separación y esperaba no perderlo nunca. Se lo pasaban bien juntos y Anthony podía ser un gran apoyo si se lo proponía.

Los dos no se separaron y terminaron de ver la película juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los dos miraron el desayuno que habían preparado como ofrenda de paz. Aunque más que prepararlo ellos, habían madrugado para ir a una cafetería y lo habían comprado. De igual forma, lo importante era el detalle. Anoche los dos tomaron una decisión y aceptaron lo inevitable, lo que ya había pasado y no podían cambiar. Sus padres se habían divorciado, su padre había encontrado alguien con quien compartir su vida y su madre podría encontrar a alguien en el futuro. Los dos sabían lo que no querían, y ni Sam ni Anthony podrían cambiar eso.

Cuando apareció Daniel, se quedó mirando la mesa sorprendido. Tras unos segundos miró a sus hijos sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.

\- Esto es como... -Sam no sabía bien como empezar-. Queríamos hacer esto porque no... nos...

\- Queremos disculparnos -la voz de Anthony sonó clara y segura-. Lo sentimos.

Tanto Sam como Daniel le miraron sorprendidos.

\- Sentimos todo lo que hemos hecho, como nos hemos comportado desde... eso -aún le costaba decir la palabra divorcio-. No queremos que sigas enfadado con nosotros.

\- No estoy enfadado...

Era una mentira y todos lo sabían. Daniel estaba enfadado, llevaba días enfadado y defraudado por el comportamiento de sus hijos. Desde que se había ido de la casa, habían empezado a tratarle con frialdad y cierto desdén escondido en su apatía. Al principio, Daniel lo había aceptado como una fase por la que estaban pasando, pero conforme los días pasaban y nada cambiaba, Daniel había empezado a culparse y a dudar de su decisión. Después pasó lo que pasó con Johnny y tomó una decisión por ellos que, realmente, no cambió nada en su relación y sólo sirvió para que Daniel se sintiese solo y alienado en su propia casa. Y eso desencadenó en decepción y, tal y como había dicho Anthony, en un enfado frío y silencioso.

\- Sí lo estás -replicó Sam-. Sí lo estás.

\- Por favor perdónanos.

De repente, Anthony comenzó a llorar. Y lo único que pudo hacer Daniel fue abrazarlo. Lo acogió con cuidado entre sus brazos e invitó a Sam a unirse, quien no dudó un instante en pasar sus brazos alrededor de su padre. Daniel sintió cómo la tensión de su cuerpo se disipaba poco a poco. Y la niebla que había existido entre ellos se disipaba también, dejando a los tres ver con claridad lo realmente importante.

Eran una familia.

Daniel respiró sin sentir que se ahogaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo parecía estar en su sitio mientras acogía a sus hijos entre sus brazos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido abrazar a ambos? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así de feliz y pleno? Daniel sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Anthony que seguía llorando. Son duda alguna, era quien peor lo había pasado, quien menos había comprendido la situación en su casa. Peor finalmente estaba dejando ir la ira y el dolor.

\- No hay nada que perdonar -dijo con una sonrisa-. No tengo nada que perdonaros.

Anthony se aferró a él y sintió que su hijo volvía a tener un año y estaba luchando por dar sus primeros pasos a su lado. Era un crío. Rozó los cabellos de su hija que tenía su rostro escondido en su pecho. Daba igual la edad que tuviese, seguía siendo su niña. Todo había vuelto a su sitio.

Todo estaba bien, pensó Daniel.

Había recuperado lo más importante, que era sus hijos. Lo demás, ya se vería. Ya habría tiempo de arreglar lo demás.

Lo más importante era que había recuperado a sus hijos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam miró la puerta del dojo. Aún no habían empezado las clases y los estudiantes no estaba por allí dando vueltas. Esperaba que Miguel no hubiese llegado todavía, era la mano derecha de Johnny y siempre solía ir bastante temprano para ayudarle, aunque últimamente no tenía tanto tiempo. Miguel quería conseguir una muy buena nota este último curso, su GPA era envidiable con 3,7, pero Miguel quería subir unas décimas más. Y Johnny muchas veces le había echado del dojo para que se fuese a estudiar. Al parecer el no tener estudios universitarios le había afectado bastante y Johnny estaba muy mentalizado para que tanto como Miguel como Robby los cursasen. Robby no tenía tan buenas notas, pero había mejorado su media. Ahora que Sam había aceptado la situación y había hecho las paces con el hecho de que sus padres se habían divorciado y que Johnny era parte de la vida de su padre, era mucho más fácil ver las virtudes del hombre.

Sam se sintió mal por la forma en la que se había comportado. Había sido muy desagradable con el hombre. Cogió aire y fue hasta la puerta, que estaba abierta. Se dijo a sí misma que esto también lo estaba haciendo por ella misma, además de por su padre. Johnny estaba arreglando algo en el suelo, pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos al verla allí.

\- Buenas, Miguel no está aquí -empezó a decir-. Creo que está en la biblioteca.

Antes de que ocurriese todo aquello con su padre, Sam había venido un par de veces a ver a Miguel, por lo que Johnny intuyó que ese era el motivo por el que estaba allí.

\- Ya lo sé -dijo con rapidez-. He venido a… disculparme -lo mejor era no dar rodeos-. Gracias por lo del otro día.

Sin duda alguna no esperaba aquello.

\- Nos estabas haciendo un favor al arreglar la piscina y no fui nada agradable.

Johnny abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sam no necesitó palabras para saber que iba a mentar a su padre.

\- No fue nada.

Sin duda alguna, no era el mismo hombre que amenazó a su hermano durante aquel desayuno en el que vino a su casa dispuesto a pelearse con su padre.

\- Bueno… sólo quería disculparme y ya lo he hecho.

Sam se dio cuenta entonces lo absurda que había sido su idea de venir a disculparse. Era lo correcto, pero y ahora ¿qué? ¿Se iba sin más? ¿Iniciaba una conversación? ¿Le explicaba la situación? ¿Esperaba a Miguel?

\- Pregúntale a Daniel si quiere volver a hacer algún entrenamiento conjunto -rompió el silencio Johnny.

La frase sonó casual y agradable, como si las últimas semanas todo hubiese sido normal, como si Sam sólo hubiese venido buscando a Miguel.

\- Si quieres puedes esperar a Miguel por ahí sentada, no tardará mucho el volver.

Sam asintió y le observó volver a su trabajo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Johnny le miró.

\- No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda -aceptó.

Sam supuso que había cosas más extrañas que aquella en la vida. Sin duda alguna, al despertar aquel día, jamás había esperado acabar ayudando a aquel hombre, al que se había dedicado a odiar durante semanas. Johnny le indicó lo que necesitaba que hiciese.

\- Supongo que todo está bien en casa -dijo sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

Sam asintió sin mirarle. Así todo era más fácil. Johnny tenía esa capacidad.

\- Se te da bien.

\- Ayudé a mi padre a poner el suyo.

Johnny asintió. Quería preguntar exactamente qué había pasado, pero no quería extralimitarse o romper la atmósfera entre ellos. Sabía muy bien lo que era y a lo que aspiraba.

¿Qué había pasado para aquel cambio?

¿Por qué estaba Sam allí hoy?

Johnny sabía lo que ella pensaba de él, la había escuchado un día accidentalmente hablando con Miguel un día. La forma en la que le llamó borracho aún resonaba en su cabeza. Y entendía su rechazo. Johnny sabía que no era nadie comparado con Amanda. Entendía que tanto ella como su hermano no lo quisieran junto a su padre cuando todavía creían que una reconciliación era posible. Y tan sólo unos días antes, la había visto, había visto el desprecio y el rechazo en sus ojos azules.

Johnny quería preguntar qué había pasado, pero no se atrevió.

\- Buenas... -la voz de Miguel murió al ver a Sam junto a Johnny.

\- Hola -dijo ella alzando la mirada.

Sam pareció dudar sobre qué decir a continuación. Los adolescentes eran muy difíciles y dramáticos. Decidió echarle una mano para no tener que dar ninguna explicación.

\- Te estaba buscando y, como necesitaba un par de manos, se ha ofrecido a ayudarme.

Miguel alzó la ceja extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Sam se levantó y fue hasta él. Johnny miró el reloj, aún quedaba un rato para empezar la clase.

\- Cinco minutos.

No hizo falta decir nada más, Miguel entendió lo que quería decir y salió con Sam hasta la puerta.

Johnny entró en su despacho y fue a la pequeña nevera que tenía allí. Observó las botellas de cerveza. En otro momento, habría cogido una y se la habría bebido de un trago para aplacar la confusión que sentía en aquel momento. Pero ese era el antiguo Johnny, el que buscaba todas las respuestas en el alcohol, pero ahora era distinto. Cogió una botella de agua y la abrió. No aplacó las dudas ni las ansias de ver a Daniel para hablar sobre lo que esta ofrenda de paz significaba para ellos, pero se sintió mejor consigo mismo al haber vencido la tentación de caer en viejos hábitos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El saber que Sam había ido a ver a Johnny, fue todo lo que Daniel necesitó para saber lo que debía hacer a continuación. Desde aquella mañana, todo había ido a mejor. Su relación con Amanda había vuelto a la normalidad ahora que la tensión con sus hijos había desaparecido; y Daniel volvía a disfrutar de su compañía sin ese hastío constante que le había perseguido durante días. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a hablar con Johnny aún. Después de cómo dejaron las cosas, no estaba seguro del proceder ni de cómo afectaría aquello a sus hijos de nuevo. Aceptar el divorcio era diferente a aceptar la nueva pareja de su padre. Daniel sabía que lo querían aceptar, pero querer no era lo mismo que hacerlo. Sin embargo, el que Sam hubiese ido a hablar con él le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Por supuesto no sería fácil, Daniel no sabía cómo presentarse ni qué decir. Pero era Daniel LaRusso, y había momentos en los que no se detenía a pensar en nada, simplemente actuaba.

Y era uno de esos momentos.

Daniel se presentó en la puerta de Johnny sin haber preparado nada, sin haber pensado en qué decir. Al ver la puerta abrirse, sonrió. Era feliz en esos momentos. Existía la posibilidad de que Johnny le echase de allí, le dijese que ya tomó una decisión en su momento. Era una posibilidad, pero no importaba. Lo importante era que no se sentía culpable por estar allí, por querer y desear a aquel hombre que le había cambiado la vida y le había recordado lo que era estar en paz consigo mismo, con no conformarse con una vida cómoda y vacía.

Daniel sonrió a Johnny, que le devolvió el gesto. Todo estaba bien. Daniel cogió su rostro y le besó con fuerza. Johnny tiró de él para meterle en la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tenían que hablar y hablarían, pero no en ese instante. En aquel instante él necesitaba algo diferente.

\- Te quiero -murmuró contra sus labios.

Se sintió liberado en aquel momento. Daniel le besó con fuerza, se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía y había estado reprimiendo los últimos días. Johnny le abrazó contra sí y tiró de él. Daniel notó la desesperación de Johnny en cada uno de sus movimientos. No estaba bien, había algo en Johnny que no estaba bien. Daniel se separó del él levemente para poder mirarle a los ojos y perderse en ellos. Y en aquel océano azul vio la duda que brillaba en ellos.

\- Te amo.

No hubo rastro de duda en sus palabras. Johnny le sonrió, pero Daniel sabía que no era suficiente. Conocía a Johnny, había aprendido a interpretar cada uno de sus gestos y sabía de sus problemas y cómo funcionaba. Aquel problema con sus hijos había removido algo dentro de él.

\- Te amo -repitió con convicción.

Quizás sus palabras no fuesen suficientes para Johnny todavía, pero le haría comprender que su felicidad estaba ligada a él. Daniel había encontrado una nueva vida gracias a Johnny, volvía a ser feliz, se había reencontrado con Miyagi y todas sus enseñanzas gracias a Johnny. Su nueva vida estaba unida a la de él y le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él. Y quería que Johnny debía entenderlo, Daniel deseaba que lo entendiese. Le volvió a besar, se lo demostraría, ahora que era libre, que sus hijos comprendían mejor su situación y lo que sentía, se lo demostraría, pensó Daniel. Se lo demostraría y se lo haría comprender.

\- Yo también LaRusso -sonrió Johnny.

¿Merecía la pena? Se preguntó Johnny. ¿Merecía él la pena? ¿Por encima de alguien como Amanda? Sintió la sonrisa de Daniel… Quizás, quizás…

\- Johnny -le llamó Daniel-. Gracias.

Johnny no sabía por qué le estaba dando las gracias. No había nada que agradecer. No había hecho nada por él.

\- Gracias por estar, por tu paciencia…

Quizás Johnny no lo supiese, pero Daniel le estaba gradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él. Johnny le había dicho que no podía esperar, que no podía pausar su vida por él, pero lo había hecho y había sido paciente a su manera a lo largo de aquellas semanas. Johnny había sabido estar y aparecer justo cuando más le había necesitado para mostrarle, en cada ocasión, qué era lo que le hacía feliz. Y si Johnny todavía no lo entendía, no importaba, Daniel tenía tiempo para hacerle ver que él era parte de su felicidad.

\- Te amo -repitió contra sus labios mientras Johnny le guiaba hacia su cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos, y me hacen mucha ilusión!
> 
> Aquí dejo el link de my tumblr: [Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto es todo por ahora, el final estará listo en breve, necesita una última revisión. Y bueno, comentarios y kudos siempre son bien recibidos!
> 
> Hasta el siguiente!!


End file.
